Whatever You DoDon't!
by Alcarion
Summary: this is a songfic so far...T/P but with a little twist in there...set on Vegeta-sei, and well, you need to read it....because neither of them really like each other yet...or do they??**I actually finished it!!**
1. Chapter One

AN- I should be working on my other story but what the hey, I got the idea for this and wanted to get it done before I forgot it..and plz, review. And this is a song from Shania Twain; the title of the story is the title of the song.  
  
Silver  
  
DISCLAIMER- you really think that I could possibly think up and create something like that?? I'm flattered but unfortunately for me and fortunately for you, I do not own DBZ.  
  
Whatever You Do!.Don't!  
  
Deep in Denialville Tryin' a' fight the way I feel I go jello when you smile I start blushin'-my head rushin'  
  
She couldn't stand him. That damn Prince. How could he do this to her?! She was a Saiyan! That daughter of Gohan and Videl Son, two of the smartest Saiyans on this planet and Trunks dared make her feel like this?! He was a player; he'd never had a relationship that lasted more than a month. All the girls he went out with were of the first or, at the least, second class.  
  
But why should she care? He'd never looked her way, never spoken to her. And she despised him for it. Pan slammed her locker back into place and started back down the hall to her next class, International Relations. She'd love it, except for the fact that that cocky damn Prince was in it.  
  
If you stand too close to me I might melt down from the heat If ya' look my way one more time I'm gonna go out of my mind Whatever you do.  
  
Don't even think about it! Don't go and get me started! Don't you dare drive me crazy! Don't do that to me baby!  
  
She strode into the classroom, not bothering to look around at who was there as she took her seat. There was no need to, she could sense them. And sometimes she wished she couldn't. The three that she could feel made her wish that some one had broken into her locker like they frequently did and stolen one of her books or something. Anything to keep her from this room. Trunks was back there, along with his brattish little sister, Bra and her current "potential mate". Pan suppressed a snicker. The princess was known to retaliate to jokes made about her name in violent ways. The last poor unfortunate to try had been de-tailed and the last any one had seen of her had been the sight of her blood drenched back fleeing the city. Power ran in the royal line. The king was a Super Saiyan. But then again, so were her father, grandfather and uncle, and she was nearly there herself. And yet they were classed as only third class Saiyans.  
  
You stop me in my tracks My heart pumpin' to the max I'm such a sucker for your eyes They permanently paralyze Whatever you do.  
  
Don't even think about it! Don't go and get me started! Don't you dare drive me crazy! Don't do that to me baby!  
  
Oh, she did have to give that baka some credit. He was drop fuckin' dead gorgeous. With those electric blue eyes, and that rare purple, well to his eyes, lavender, hair, he was more than enough to make any Saiyan female, however tough, go gaga over him. But even though he was so fine, she detested him. He was known for his slack attitude most of the time, and it was rare for him to be in school for a full week. She'd heard from her father, a very low class warrior because of his, well, their infernal social status, that his father and mother, King Vegeta and Queen Bulma, that they had a hard time keeping him in line.  
  
He wasn't stupid either; for all that he might act like it. He'd scored top on all the possible entrance tests the school could throw at him, and yet when he'd gotten in, he had completely slacked off. That was another thing that pissed her off! She'd worked damned hard to get into this school and here he was just dicking off. And the reason she'd had such a hard time was because the school was only for first class citizens. Second class could get in, but that was a rare occurrence. But for a third class, like her to get in was unheard of. Pan had had to get in with her brains alone and the School Alliance had made her promise to maintain an A in every class. Yet he just fobbed off every class while she worked her ass off. She couldn't stand it!  
  
(Whatever you do, don't do that to me) You got my heart under attack You give me shivers down my back D'ya have to walk the way you do? I get weak just watchin' you Whatever you do.  
  
Don't even think about it! Don't go and get me started! Don't you dare drive me crazy! Don't do that to me baby!  
  
He'd never looked her way. Never cast a single glance her way. No comment had ever been forthcoming from him. Not even a simple hello had ever been coming her way. But why should he? There were prettier girls than she, girls of a higher class. Given the fact that most never thought of anything past mates and fighting, the only thing she could see that they had going was their looks.  
  
But then again she wasn't bad to look at herself. Ebony hair down to her waist, eyes of the same color and a trim and toned figure. She was fairly pretty. Creamy skin furthered her cause.  
  
Titters and two deep tenor laughs came from the back of the room. Pan cast her senses back there. What were they laughing at now?? They had better not be laughing at her. How dare they be so rude! Students started to file in through the class room door. A few moments later, the teacher followed them. Pan permitted herself a small smile. Parro had always been her favorite teacher. He had a slight limp, from battle, or so he told the class. He stuttered when he was angry too. More guffaws emitted from the back of the class.  
  
Pan frowned again.  
  
Don't do that - don't do that.  
  
Please review and tell me, do I continue writing this into a full fic or leave it as a simple songfic? Review and tell me! 


	2. Chapter Two

AN - Okay, so I only got 2 reviews. Oh well, in that case, this story is now dedicated to unknownhacker and Netty. Thanks guys.  
  
They'd ruined Parro's class. Again. The two Royal Dimwits and their entourage had sat up the back of the class and whispered and giggled their way through the entire class. When Parro had tried to get them to shut up, one of the Prince's friends, Iux was his name, had riled and taunted him until Parro had been unable to talk through his stuttering. It had been all Pan could do to keep herself composed and not rush back there and shut the ass up. He was a disgrace to his line. But not that she cared.  
  
She shoved her way through the mob of half-wits who were standing dead centre of the hall without the common sense to move off to the side. Obviously, that thought was not common for most of these Saiyans. Most of them had only gotten into this school on their parent's reputation. That was probably all that was keeping them there too. Either that or they had enough raw power in them to make the heads of the school quail in fear and allow them to stay.  
  
Of course that didn't exactly worry her. Given her ability to sense another's power level, she had found that she didn't have much to fear from the other students. Few people knew how to sense ki, and even fewer knew how to suppress theirs. She'd learnt it from her father, who had learnt it from his father, who'd learnt it from. Pan frowned a bit. Her granddad Goku knew many amazing techniques, some were power tricks, others useful speed tricks, and some were just plain dirty. Yet when she asked him where he'd learnt them, he had just smiled enigmatically, and told her he'd tell her later.  
  
As she pushed through the herd of chatting teens, something, or some one, softly brushed over her tail. She froze, then quickly wrapped her tail round her waist, out of the way. The relentless crush of bodies pressed down on her from either side and she hastily thrust her way out to the side of the noisy throng. Pan gave her dazed head a light shake, and then moved over to her locker. The school day was over, and tomorrow was the King's birthday, so she had no homework and the last three days of the school week off. Pan grinned wryly as she coaxed her books into her locker. Her feelings about her planet's leader were frustratingly ambivalent. He was strong, fairly just and knew how to handle his empire. But he was also prone to be intolerably arrogant and she detested his children.  
  
Still, he was trying to correct his father's mistake. His father had allied them with the Ice-jins, and now they had become more like slaves to the cruel race instead of the allies they were supposed to be. The leader that gave them the most trouble was Freiza. He didn't care who or what he killed, and if something displeased him, which seemed to frequently happen, the people involved would most likely end up either severely maimed or dead. That made her even more afraid for her father than she already was. Well, not afraid per se, but she did worry about him sometimes. His place in the Guard meant that many times he was called out to fight. And could he fight! But when he would get called to take care of something around Freiza, then she really worried. Even though her father was a Super Saiyan, he couldn't show it because if he did, he would be dragged before the King and probably thrown in jail. That was one of the things that made the King feel threatened, others with power equal or above his own. But her father was too good at masking his ki, so most of the time, Pan wasn't worried.  
  
Pan slammed her locker shut as hard as she could without breaking it, and turned to walk out. Before she'd taken a single step, somebody smacked into her from behind and sent her sprawling on the floor, things rolling out of her purse and bag. She cursed and sat up, scrabbling trying to pick up her things.  
  
"Watch where you're going, third class trash" sneered a voice from behind her.  
  
Pan stiffened. It was Iux. His locker was next to hers. Most of the time she got there before he did, so avoided him all together. Other times, like now, she was unlucky enough to run into him. He was known for his intolerance of people in a class lower than he, which was generally the rest of the population, as he was ranked in the first class. He was also one of the people who were stronger than Pan. Not by much, but enough to make it bothersome.  
  
Pan ignored him, and after a while she heard him move off. A figure knelt beside her and began to pick up her spilled pens. Pan started, and whipped around to face him. Violet eyes smiled up at her from under dark, deep blue-black hair. Her breath stopped for a split second and all rational thoughts went flying out of her head.  
  
"I saw what happened. That idiot pushed you over intentionally. He tried to do that to me once, but he found me a little harder to push over than he'd thought. I'm Torrick by the way". He held out a hand.  
  
"Pan. Why're you helping me for?" she asked, a little out of breath. His ki was lower than hers, so how had he withstood Iux?  
  
"Because you're so beautiful"  
  
This time Pan's breathing completely stopped, and she simply stared at Torrick with her mouth hanging open slightly. He laughed, a deep, bass rumbling laugh. It was music to her ears.  
  
"Has no one ever told you that before? Pity, you really are quite beautiful." He paused to hand her the fistful of pens he was holding, then stood. He dusted his hands off, and held out a hand to help pull her up. "Would you like to go grab a snack with me? I know a great place over by the harbor"  
  
Pan blanched. The harbors were only supposed to be for first class Saiyans. "I'd like to, but I wouldn't be allowed there. Don't you know I'm the notorious third class at this school?"  
  
Torrick laughed again. "I know the guy that owns it. Don't worry, he'll let you in"  
  
"Ah, okay, I guess. Just let me go call my parents." When he nodded, Pan scooted over into the toilets, and dialed up her home phone.  
  
"Son residence, Videl speaking"  
  
"Hey mum, it's me. Listen, I got invited out by a guy at school to go over to the harbor for drinks." Pan nearly felt her mother's frown trough the phone cord.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"He said his name was Torrick. Look mum, I'll be fine, you know I can handle myself"  
  
"Hmm, well, okay, just try not to stay out too late and BE CAREFUL!" Those last words were shouted, and Pan winced. Her mother could yell really loudly when she wanted to, and with her sensitive hearing, Pan preferred not to be around when she did.  
  
"Thanks mum, bye". She quickly hung up before her mum could say another word.  
  
She fairly flew back out to where Torrick was standing. He looked so good in his deep purple body suit. Somehow he'd gotten it to match the exact shade of his eyes. Most of the students wore body suits to school. Others wore a style of clothes from a place called Earth. They were more expensive, so Pan never wore them. She looked down at her own suit. It matched her hair perfectly, but it was old and it was starting to show.  
  
"Ready to go?" Torrick's question snapped her out of her self-depreciating thoughts.  
  
"Yes, so where are we going?" Pan asked, a little hesitantly.  
  
"A little café right on the edge of the docks, you can see the water from it. Come on, you'll like it". And before she could reply, he'd grabbed her hand, marched her out of the door and taken off, forcing her to fly up to his level before her hand was pulled off.  
  
The flight to the docks too about five minutes and Pan was amazed with the view. She'd never even flown over the docks, so this was the first time she'd even seen the boats. They were huge! Launches the size of her house rested there. She gasped and Torrick looked back at her.  
  
"Guess you've never seen these, have you? I'll take you onto my family's one if you want".  
  
Pan looked at him, incredulous. "You would really take me on it? Thank you!!!!!!"  
  
Torrick grinned at her response. "Well, lets go get a drink first, then we can go look around the docks."  
  
They landed outside the café. Torrick went straight to the doors and opened them for Pan. She hung back, looking a little scared.  
  
"Don't worry Pan. I know the owner, remember? You'll be fine" Torrick put his arm around her waist and led her inside the café.  
  
Pan's eyes went wide, and she looked thunderstruck. She had never been in a place that looked like this. All the walls had private little alcoves, with plush velvet bench seats running the entire way around each table. The middle of the café had a live jazz band in the middle, behind which was the bar. Other tables surrounded the stage, shaped like the royal symbol of a crescent moon and eight pointed star in the middle. The entire room was painted different shades of red, floor to ceiling; even the band wore red clothes.  
  
Torrick headed over to the bar, navy tail swishing lazily behind him. Pan hesitated, then followed after him. She caught up with him and he looked at her out of the corner of his eye, a huge grin on his face. He sauntered up to the counter and banged on it.  
  
"Hey, Hisenc, what do we have to do to get some service around here?!" he yelled, the cheeky grin returning to his face when a huge bearded Saiyan came out of a door behind the bar, rubbing his hands on a towel.  
  
"Whaddya want, eh squirt? And who's this eh? She ain't no first class."  
  
"Aaww come on Hisenc, let it go. Her name's Pan. And anyway, you owe me a favor."  
  
Hisenc merely grunted. "Fine then boy. Now, what'll ya both be havin'?"  
  
Torrick glanced askance at Pan, then promptly ordered two Stratts. Stratt was an immensely popular drink among Saiyans, one reason being that it was incredibly potent form of alcohol. Even the most seasoned and experienced drinkers were careful around it. Still, the largest size that one could get it in was a glass the size of a brandy goblet. And then you had to be over thirty to be able to even order one. So when Hisenc plopped two overflowing Stratts the size of a German beer drinking mug on the counter, she began to wonder what Torrick was trying to pull.  
  
Not wanting to appear ungrateful, or stand-offish for that matter, Pan picked up the beaker and took a small sip. The liquid flowed like molten lava down her throat, making her gasp. Torrick gave a small laugh.  
  
"Too much for you Pan?"  
  
She glared at him and took a huge swig. And another. So she missed the evil smirk on Torrick's face. After the fifth mouthful of her Stratt, the room around Pan was starting to blur at the edges. She felt a hand under her elbow, and looked up into Torrick's vacant face.  
  
"I think you need to get outside. What say we go take a look at some of the boats down here eh?"  
  
Pan could only nod dumbly, and let herself be led firmly outside. The fresh air and claming breeze blew gently across her face and twirled around in her hair. Torrick still had hold of her hand and was leading her along, not that she was paying where she was going too much attention. She was too engrossed in the magnificent vessels surrounding her and her Stratt. So when she did look up and found herself being herded into a darker corner of the ship yard, she was too drunk to do much about it.  
  
And that all changed when Torrick lifted a hand and slapped her full force across her temple and cheek.  
  
Pan fell backward with the force of the blow and smacked her head on a jutting bench. She looked up, trying to fight off the blackness threatening her as her eyes sought out Torrick. "Why.?"  
  
He sneered. "You can't possibly think I was actually interested in you? The only reason you're here is to provide me with a bit of entertainment." He lifted his hand again and backhanded her across her other cheek. Everything in front of Pan's eyes swam and her head pounded. The alcohol, she realized, had completely numbed all her reactions, which was exactly what Torrick had wanted. His hand darted down and fumbled for the zip to Pan's body suit. Pan moaned and tried to roll away. Torrick growled and placed his knee in her gut, forcing her to lie still. He reached again for her zip.  
  
And a shadow fell across them and Torrick was sent sprawling, as some one bent over and pulled him off Pan.  
  
Trunks stood over her.  
  
Pan's eyes went as wide as saucers. Trunks glanced down at her before returning his attention to Torrick. The azure haired Saiyan had pulled himself up on his feet and stood there, wiping the blood from his lip.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" he snarled, openly challenging the Prince.  
  
"I think I should be asking you that. Did you even ask her, or are you just trying to take what you want because that's what it looked like. And you know that there are laws against it."  
  
"Fine then, I challenge you for her. Under law. Whoever wins gets Pan as theirs. To do whatever they want with."  
  
Trunks looked down at pan. His eyes locked with hers for a split second before he turned back to Torrick.  
  
"You're on." 


	3. Chapter Three

"You're on".  
  
Torrick smirked at the Prince. "I hope you've got all your affairs sorted, 'cause you're not walking away form this one". At that, Torrick threw back his head and let out a howl. His ki spiked higher and higher. Pan stared in amazement. Quickly, his ki climbed higher than hers, higher than the Prince's and higher and higher before it finally stopped.  
  
Trunks had calmly watched the display of power. "Have you quite finished with your little light show?" he asked in a patronizing voice. At Torrick's fury filled snarl, Trunks nodded and took a step back.  
  
It was as if he had flipped a switch inside of him. One minute Trunks' ki was nonexistent, the next it was surrounding him in a blazing white aura, crackling and sparking. Torrick now had a slightly apprehensive look on his face. The Prince's ki had flown far above his, and now, he was starting to wonder at his folly. But he was given no chance to think over it. Trunks had disappeared and reappeared behind Torrick, striking down hard and fast at Torrick's neck with the edge of his hand. The crunch it connected with resounded through the docks. Torrick gagged and grasped at his neck. Trunks did not hesitate for a moment and drawing back his foot, he axe kicked Torrick flat onto the dock.  
  
Pan watched the fight with growing out rage. And why shouldn't she be mad. They were fighting for possession of her. Fighting over her, like she was a thing to be bought or taken without any concern for her feelings. Two men were fighting over her and she hadn't been asked? And the Prince was the one fighting Torrick no less. To be saved by him?! No, she couldn't let it happen. The blow from Torrick had knocked her back into her senses and now she was getting pissed.  
  
Her ki was spiking higher and higher, rising up to match Torrick's, then climbing up towards the level of the Prince's. It reached the level of the Prince, and didn't stop there. It reached and grasped, her anger and hatred of the two males in front of her fueling it, rising and rising. Her anger broke when she saw Trunks punch Torrick in the gut. It exploded in a flash of gold and she yelled in noisy accompaniment to it. Eyes flashing turquoise, her gleaming bright gold, she strode forward and threw the two grappling men apart. At least, she threw Torrick over to crash land in a pile of loose boards. Trunks, however, burned gold to match her and grabbed her hand, forcing it back down.  
  
"Do not interfere with this. You have no choice or part in the outcome of this battle. According to the law, Torrick and I can fight, with you as our prize. If you continue to interfere, by law I can knock you out and continue with this fight."  
  
Pan growled, and wrenched her hand free. "No matter which one of you 'wins' me, I will never be a prize of yours." An unnerving smirk crept over Trunks' face.  
  
"I think I will greatly enjoy having you as a possession."  
  
Pan hissed and slapped him with all the force she could muster, which was a considerable amount considering her new status as a Super Saiyan. Trunks' head snapped to the side, and he slowly turned back to face her, a thunderous scowl on his fine features. Without a word, his hand flicked out and caught her dead center on her temple. The last thing she saw, before the blackness over took her, was Trunks picking up Torrick in a head lock, and shooting up into the air, with Torrick grappling and struggling to get free. 


	4. Chapter Four

**AN-*Blinks*. Wow, I didn't know that you guys actually enjoyed this story. A huge, ginormous, enthusiastic thank you goes out to all of you who read and reviewed, and even to those of you who just read it, cheers. Well, on with the story…or insanity, I cant quite tell which…..**

A harsh beeping and the undignified feeling of being flushed out of a regeneration tank like so much waste was what finally awoke Pan. Picking herself up out of the dripping mess that lay around her, Pan took her first look around. 

And the royal symbol blazed out at her from the other regeneration tank right in front of her. 

Pan stiffened. She was not at home, in those reassuring surroundings she loved so much. That idiot Trunks had taken her back to the palace. Her, a third class Saiyan stuck in the palace?! The idea was so absurd that Pan gave a derisive snort.  She took a step down from the platform that held her just above the ground, openings every so often to let the excess liquid run off and down the grates below. Steadying herself for a second, Pan took another inquisitive step forward. Finding her clothes the sole thought on her mind, so bent on it was she, that she did not notice the quiet tread of booted feet on concrete floors, and so was startled when a soft drying cloth was wrapped around her bare shoulders, and a tender voice murmured "You will not accomplish much if you persist to walk around aimlessly like this."

Pan spun around, hands up ready to lash out, and promptly fell over in hilarious SD shock. The Queen stood before her, resplendent in a silver and royal blue body suit. Tight silver cloth wove its way up her arms to meld in with the blue that gripped onto its place at her shoulders and neck.  Long, light blue hair, the color that lent itself to Trunks' hair, was bound up around her head in a tight braid. A white gold circlet, with a small, shining diamond in the middle, was the only sign that this female was royalty. Kind azure eyes looked down on her, only a minute amount of the Queen's perplexity at Pan's impromptu display of lack of control. Pan shook off her shocked paralysis and hauled herself to her feet, wrapping the towel tightly around her body as she did so.

"Your, Majesty, forgive me. I was not exactly expecting to wake up in the Palace regeneration tanks and to have the Queen herself find me no less".

A smile tugged at the corners of the Queen's mouth. "Well, my son told me what happened. To say the least, I was surprised at his actions. Normally he would not care so for a third class. Oh do not get me wrong my dear," for she had caught the beginnings of a scowl on Pan's face, "I do no mean any disrespect. I do not approve of these 'classes' any more than I'm sure you do. But Trunks is notoriously indifferent, and for him to step in like that, well, something about you must have caught his eye. Now come with me my child, we must get you into some clothing, and I must chase down my son."

Pan trailed after the Queen, her eyes locked onto the floor. To put it bluntly, she was humiliated. Never in a million years had she thought that she would be meeting the Queen, and if she ever -_had- let her mind stray to that line of thought, it definitely would not have been like what had just occurred. Yet it had, and now she was being led through the Palace, clad only in a towel. And not a very big towel at that.  Pan could feel the burning stares of the guards she and the Queen passed, and could hear the low rumbles of approval. She glared around her, sending a warning hiss out that she -__really- didn't like all the attention that she was receiving, friendly or no. most of the males watching her smirked, while the rest scowled, piqued that a female was rejecting their advances. Them, great Saiyans in the King's army and a woman was rejecting them? _

Pan turned her attention back to the ground that was passing under the Queen's feet, and half slipped as the silver-booted feet took an abrupt right turn into a room that had -_really- nice burgundy carpet Made from Floka fur would be her guess, it was so slippery and silky at the same time. The Queen's boots headed over to what appeared to be some double doors, and Pan fell over for the second time in ten minutes in her haste to avoid banging into the royal personage who was treating her with such grace. Clutching the towel around her shoulders, Pan lugged herself back up to her feet just as the Queen turned back to her, holding out a lemon-yellow bodysuit, white gloves, and matching pristine boots with the same yellow shades coating the tips. "I think that these will suit you quite nicely, Pan"._

Pan took the proffered garments with a slightly trembling hand. "You…you're ah…giving, this to me?" she managed to stutter out.

"But of course. You are now Trunks' partner, and should be dressed to meet his standard. These are just temporary garments until I can get a new wardrobe made up for you. Now, now dear, this is nothing. I will treat you just as I would my daughter…are you alright?" Bulma asked in sudden concern, for Pan had just fallen over frozen, a look of complete confounded happiness plastered across her face. Pan's only response was to blink a couple of times and open and close her mouth like a guppy. Bulma shook her head. "I will leave you then to clothe yourself. Once you have done so, please ask the guard waiting outside the door to take you to the library. I will await you there, hopefully with my son, if I can track him down, that is."

The click of the shutting door roused Pan from her stupor. She looked down at the clothing in her arms, then at the door, then down to the clothing again. '_Did what I think happen really happen? The Queen herself found and gave me clothes? The Queen herself? The woman with my life, and the rest of my family and planet's life resting in the palm of her hand? She waited for me to wake out of the tank? Me, a low third class? I can't believe it. She's so generous and kind…wait, if she's so wonderful, then how the hell did Trunks get like he is? Man, he must have been messed up somewhere along the line. Bleh, why do I care about him. The fuckwit thinks that he owns me…..but I guess I owe him, he did stop that leech Torrick…oh Kami, what do I do?'_

She dragged herself up on her feet, swaying a little before she steadied herself on the corner of a desk that, to her whirling mind, had appeared out of no where, not that she really neither cared nor thought it could, and yanked on the bodysuit. Another surprised 'Kami!' escaped from Pan's mind and out her lips. The bodysuit felt like silk, yet was as tough as dragon hide. And the boots and gloves…Pan had never worn anything that felt so good before. Smoothing her hands over herself, Pan took a deep breath, calmed her roiling insides, and walked out the door, looking for the guard. She found him quickly; he'd been watching the door with all the subtlety of a dog trying to get food from a person it knows won't give it any. She sighed; it really was one of those days.

"Well, shall we go?" she demanded, hands on hips, every inch of her screaming _'Touch me and die' _

With a fearful gulp, and a visible up-pulling of himself, the guard turned, and lead her through a seemingly endless maze of doors and tunnels. Pan was fervently glad that Bulma had left the poor man there, otherwise Pan felt like she'd be wandering those halls forever. Still, it might not be so bad; there were millions of things for her to look at. Paintings adorned the walls, subjects varying from gruesome battle scenes to historical legends of the Saiyan race. Doors were left slightly ajar, giving her a passing glimpse into the business conducted within. The stumbling of the guards feet in front of her stopped, and a trembling hand pointed her into a snugly lit room.

Pan gasped, books and scrolls lined every single jot of wall space, huge shelves the stretched from floor to ceiling bearing their combined weight. Hesitantly, Pan ran her fingers over the Jada-hide bound spine of one book, and started in wonder as it started to _hum under her very fingers. The humming grew louder; she jerked her fingers away, and turned to study the center of the room. The Queen sat primly on a leather one-seater, while Trunks lounged indolently over loveseat, watching her with unhindered amusement scrawled on his face. Pan scowled, it was his fault that she was here like this, his fault about her meeting with the Queen and his fault that she'd ascended to Super Saiyan. Well, not that that was a __bad thing; she'd just rather it hadn't been he who was the cause of it._

Stiffly, she walked over to the royal pair, and took a seat opposite the Queen, pointedly not facing Trunks. This was not lost on the Queen or Trunks. Bulma looked a confused, and a little affronted. Trunks merely smirked and stared at Pan, as if trying to will her to turn at him, challenge him, _something. Pan stoically ignored Trunks' ineffectual efforts, and gave the Queen her full attention. Noticing this, the Queen drew herself up and cleared her throat._

"Pan, Trunks and I have been discussing what happened. While I can see his reasons, and something else which he must tell you himself yet, I do not fully understand _why he did what he did. Nevertheless, I am very grateful that he did do it. That said, we both agreed on one thing. From henceforth, you are to leave your home, and come to live at the Palace with us"._


	5. Chapter Five

**AN- again, just a thank you note to all those who've reviewed my story so far, it makes it worth writing apart from the sheer fun of writing….this chapter's gonna get a little graphic, so I apologize beforehand to those of you who don't like blood, guts and gore, and to those of you who like Videl……oh, I gotta shuddup before I spoil it for you all. And I have to go change the rating….teehee.**

_"What?!?" Pan's shriek of surprise and shock rang loud throughout the palace, causing those within a fifty foot radius to clap their hands over their ears in pain, their super-sensitive ears ringing in pain. Trunks and the Queen were in an even worse state, due to their close proximity to Pan, the two of them were on the floor curled up in identical fetal positions. The Queen's fingers sinking into her leg finally caused Pan to shut up and notice the pain the two royals were in. She immediately shut her mouth and sat down with a small 'eep' and waited for them to pull themselves together before continuing her rant. _

"Why should I stay here?" she demanded, looking at the floor in despair. "It won't be any better for me, you saw yourself the way those guards were looking at me your highness. And when the rest of Vegeta-sei finds out that you've brought a third class into the palace, imagine the reaction. I'll get _hell for it. It's already bad enough for me at school. If you force me to stay here it'll only get worse. Everybody already hates me enough; I don't need another reason for them to hate me any more. And what about my family? I can't just leave them. I need them and they need me"._

The Queen held up a hand to stem Pan's raving. Placing her hand under Pan's chin, she firmly drew Pan's head up and locked eyes with her. "You know as well as I do that your family will be fine without you. It will be safer for you to stay here, with the whole fiasco over Torrick, many will be furious with you, and will probably try to hurt you if you continue to stay with your family. And while I hate to bring this up, you _are now bound to Trunks, and as such must do what he, or I, says". Azure eyes searched coal-black ones, and after a while drew away smiling, apparently satisfied by what they found in the depths of the others. "Trunks," Bulma looked over her shoulder to where her son was sitting, watching his mother intently, "You will go with Pan to her house to help her gather whatever she needs. Go now."_

Trunks nodded and stood, waiting for Pan to do the same. Once more, in the futile hope that the Queen would relent and tell her that she could return to her home, Pan threw a desperate glance at the Queen, but was only rewarded with a small smile, and a shooing motion made by Bulma's small hands. Hanging her head dejectedly, Pan followed Trunks down the halls, only to pause when he stopped, and turned to face her. "Go out into the courtyard. I have something to take care of before we go. Don't argue with me girl, just do as I say!" he cracked out when Pan made to disagree. Scowling, Pan tossed her hair and marched out the doors indicated by the Prince. 

The quad she found herself in was more a training yard than anything. The walls were thicker around this section of the grounds than anywhere else, and it was apparent to Pan that the walls of the palace had been fortified by Vegeta-sei's best technicians against the strongest of ki blasts. Loud footsteps behind her and a hand on her seizing her shoulder alerted Pan to another's presence. It was Bra. The Princess smirked at Pan, a cocky expression plastered across her face. "So here you are. I heard of what my brother did for you, and I frankly think it was a waste of time; he should just have let Torrick have you, it would have made no difference to him. Or me for that matter. And now you think you can just waltz in here like you own the place, and _stay here, a worthless third class piece of shit like you", a nasty sneer crept into Bra's voice, and a scowl replaced her cocky mask. "If you think that I'm gonna let you get away with that, then you've got it wrong." With that, Bra threw her fist into Pan's gut and kneed her in the face, sending Pan flying back to smack up against the palace wall. _

Wiping the blood that ran from the corner of her mouth, Pan got up and faced Bra. Pan pushed her ki higher letting it rest just under that of the Princess's. "I don't think you want to mess with me, _Princess. You might find that you've bitten off more than you can possibly hope to chew." The only reaction that she received from Bra was a sharp bark of laughter before the Princess charged directly at her. Pan caught the punch that Bra threw at her, instead using Bra's own momentum to pull her over Pan's shoulder and send her crashing into the wall where Pan herself had been lying only seconds before. _

"Once more, and once more only Bra, do not mess with me. If you want to keep trying, then you're more than welcome to try, but I will not be held responsible for what happens". Pan stood tense, watching Bra, waiting for her reply. When it came, it was a scream of fury, and a haphazard punch at her face. Pan simply dodged it, and ducked under Bra as she went sailing overhead. Spinning around to try again, Bra ran straight into Pan's oncoming fist that sent her tumbling back into the dust. She was back on her feet in an instant, her ki skyrocketing well above Pan's own, but not to that of a Super Saiyan. That she did not go Super surprised Pan, she assumed that if Trunks could, and even herself could, that Bra would certainly be able to. But that momentary lapse in alertness cost her, for the Princess was on her in an instant, kicking and punching Pan as fast as her fists and feet would go. After a few long, painful moment, for Pan at least, Bra sent Pan sprawling in the dust. Slowly, Pan sat up, grimacing at the sharp twang in her chest.

_'Damn it, I shouldn't have been as stupid as to let her get an opportunity like that. She thinks she's won now, from that smirk on her bitchy face. Crap, I can't beat her like this! But I can't go Super, can I? If I do, then she'll know my secret, and I can't have the rest of the population knowing about me yet. But if I do, then I'm assured of victory, and then with the threat of my beating her to a pulp if she tells anyone else of what she saw should stop her from blabbing. It's the only chance I've got. **I'm not loosing to her!'**_

In one sinuous movement, Pan was on her feet. Her face wiped blank of all emotion, Pan spoke out one more time. "Against all my better judgment, I'm going to give you _one more chance to back out of this fight. Are you going, or staying to be beaten?" Pan quietly let her ki slide up while Bra seethed at Pan's statement._

"I don't know what makes you think you're going to win, but whatever you smoked before coming here must've been good. Make sure you get me some of it"

Pan nodded, then let out a head-splitting yell that made Bra take a step back, as Pan's aura changed from a shimmering sliver to a sparking gold. Throwing her head back, Pan let out another deafening scream. The ground shuddered, chunks started falling out of the wall, so great was the volume of power that Pan put out.  As suddenly as it had started with Pan's transformation, just as suddenly did the ground calm its shuddering. Slowly, Pan tipped her head back down, ice cold teal eyes locking on Bra. "I was fair; I gave you plenty of warning. You chose not to take my advice. Now, I guarantee you will regret it".

Before Bra's startled eyes, Pan appeared to disappear, only to reappear _(I know, a lot of 'appear' words) behind Bra and slam the Princess face first into the dust ridden courtyard floor. Not letting Bra get any higher than her knees, Pan phased back in and kicked her in the ribs, the crack resounding through the quad, along with Bra's scream of pain. Furious, the Princess dragged herself back up to her feet, and tried to find her opponent. The only thing she found was air. Then, the next thing she knew, Pan had her in a head lock, and they were both shooting straight upwards, much similar to how Torrick and Trunks had been. Pausing high above the yard, Pan floated there for a few seconds. Looking down into Bra's frightened eyes, Pan whispered "You could have avoided this, if you had only listened. If you tell a soul of what you have seen me do, I swear, I__ will kill you". Bra's eyes widened and Pan plummeted them both down, heading directly for the join between the wall and yard floor. The ever increasing courtyard filled Bra's vision, and before she fainted, she let out a last scream, a last hopeless scream._

"_DOOOON'T!"_

So she missed Pan's slowing down, only enough that when she flung Bra into the join, she was only going at half the speed that she had originally started at. The result was that Bra was left relatively unharmed, only sustaining a few cuts, bruises and a broken leg, and the ribs Pan broke with her first kick. Pan stood next to the unconscious Princess, staring at her own hands, marveling at the power she felt. Then she whipped her head up, for the sound of the door opening had reached her ears. Trunks sauntered out onto the yard, and stopped when he saw the scene before him, his sister lying bloodied on the ground, and Pan standing next to her, powered up to her newly acquired Super level.

Watching him approach, Pan stiffened, every cell in her body quivering. Trunks knelt next to his sister, brushing back her hair to peer at her face. When he looked up at Pan, she couldn't fathom his expression. Was that _amusement she saw there? __Admiration? It couldn't be. There would be no way that he could be pleased with her for beating up his own sister, his fellow royal at that. _

"She started it. I gave her every opportunity to leave me in peace, but she insisted on fighting, and I was _not going to loose to her. Be angry at me, beat me, I don't care, but she was asking for it." Pan hissed out in a low voice, watching him from under her eyelashes with increasing wariness._

Trunks laughed. Her stood in the middle of the quad and laughed his head off. Pretty soon, tears had appeared _(there goes that word again) in the corners of his eyes, and he had wrapped his arms around his sides, close to falling over in his mirth. Getting control of himself, he straightened, and looked at Pan, a twinkle in his eye._

"She was asking for it. I knew she would be. That's why I sent you out here. Hear me out," he said when Pan gave an angry exclamation, "it had to be done, otherwise she never would have accepted you. And you beat her. Kudos to you Pan, kudos to you". He clapped her on the shoulder, and then sprang into the air, hovering there, waiting for her to follow him. Pan powered down and looked over at Bra. "Are you just going to leave her there?

"My father knows of what went on out here. He does not know that you have achieved the level of Super Saiyan, however. I had a feeling that you would want to keep that to yourself" he told her, a note of seriousness creeping into his voice. To say the least, Pan was a little confused at his seeming kindness towards her, but then dismissed it, and jumped into the air and flew off ahead of him, anxious to get home.

The flight to Pan's house took mere minutes, but something tickled the back of Pan's mind. She could not place what it was, but something felt wrong. As they neared her house, a sinister plume of smoke could be seen floating above where her house was. Or, rather, used to be. All rational thoughts drained from Pan's mind, and she powered up to her maximum before going Super, leaving a startled Prince in her wake.

When she reached what remained of her home, utter devastation met her uneasy eyes. Her house had been completely destroyed. Not a single wall had been left standing. Everything that had been inside her house had been ripped and torn apart. Whoever had done this had made sure she'd have nothing to come back to. The feeling in the back of Pan's mind grew worse, and frantically, she sprinted to where the feeling was directing her.

A piercing scream greeted Trunks as he landed. Giving thought to any possible danger, he powered up to Super Saiyan and dashed over to where the scream that had turned into a keening wail came from. The sight that met his eyes was horrific. As if the destruction of her house had not been enough, the anonymous destroyer had gone one level worse. Videl lay sprawled on the ground, her face pressed into the dirt. Her clothing was ripped and burnt, the smell of dead burnt flesh making Trunks nose twitch and his stomach convulse. Her back had been laid bare, and into her skin, a sadistic message had been carved.

_'I will have her'_


	6. Chapter Six

**_AN- well, that last chapter was interesting to write, I wasn't even sure if I should do that that or no, but I guess it turned out okay……I kinda surprised myself with it……..but thank you all who reviewed, and to those of you who simply read this……and I forgot something form the last 5 chapters…_**

****

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever have owned DBZ *sniff* unfortunately……*sniff*and this disclaimer goes back for all previous five chapters…._**

****

_'Kami, kami, kami, kami, kami, kami, kami, kami' was what ran through, around, and over Pan's mind, her mouth running on auto-pilot, the keening never ceasing for a minute. The image of her mother's carved and mutilated body hanging tauntingly before her eyes. Shutting her eyes did not help; the sight floated in her imagination, never wavering, never fading. Her mother was gone, dead, taken from her, never to return, never to come back. Never again would Pan hear the sound of her voice, feel a comforting hug from her, hear her laugh or cry, listen to her talk, or even watch her cook. She was gone. Gone…Gone…GONE!!!_

Pan's ki skyrocketed. Screaming, Pan threw back her head and howled her grief and loss to the sky. Her aura burst into that of a Super Saiyan, then rose above and beyond. Lightning began to skitter over her, but Pan paid it no heed, and continued to pour out her grief. Golden hair flared and spiked, every so slightly more than it had previously been. Pan screamed and screamed until she had no breath left in her, then simply fell forward and sat there on her knees, cradling her head in her hands. She shook, now silent tears coursing down her face, silent badges of her anguish.

Trunks stood just behind Pan's shaking form, one hand outstretched toward her. For the first time in his life, the Prince was unsure of himself. Unsure of what to do, unsure of what to say, unsure of how to act. The brutality of Videl's death had shocked even his cold heart. And now with Pan's emergence to Super Saiyan 2, his confusion and hesitation was only growing worse. He had never lost any one or anything; never had he had to comfort another in need. Now this girl had lost her home and her mother and he could do nothing, frozen as he was in his own insecurity. 

Something flickered on the periphery of his senses. Two ki's. Two _high ki's. Two __very high ki's. He snapped his head around in the direction of the approaching Saiyans, male from the feel of their auras. Two distinct blazes of gold met his eyes._

_'Gold?' his mind asked. __'They're Super Saiyans. But who? The only Saiyans that I knew of who'd reached that level were myself and my father. Until I met Pan, I thought that we were the only ones. Could it be that these are relatives of hers?' Trunks looked down on the shivering girl. Given the amount of power she had just displayed, it was all too likely. His eyes were jerked of the two fast approaching men when Trunks felt a rush of air behind him and __another Super Saiyan appeared. The man looked down on him, down, because he was about a foot taller than Trunks himself. His eyes narrowed briefly, before he turned and bent down to squeeze Pan in his huge arms, rocking her back and forth, whispering something that Trunks could not hear in her ear. _

The next thing he knew he was lying with his face pressed into the dirt and a foot was repeatedly kicking him in the ribs, hard and fast. 

_"GOAHN!!" a sharp voice rapped out from above him and the man above him was sent flying with a swift kick. Hands grabbed Trunks around the shoulders and Trunks found himself eye to eye with the male who'd previously been with Pan. The man set him down before turning to another man who lay on his side in the dirt._

"Son, you need to be more careful who you hit. Next time, try to recognize royalty when you see it." The huge man turned then to Trunks. "I apologize for my son's behavior. But as his mate has just been killed, I'd ask that you please understand, he is grief-stricken, and you were the first thing he saw by his mate, powered up way higher than she could ever go, and his daughter crying on the ground next to her body. So you'll see that he wasn't exactly in control of himself"

Trunks nodded, then asked "That I can understand, but, who are you three?" Trunks looked over at Pan, who was being helped up by a man who looked exactly like the one he was talking to. The man in front of him blinked, then stuck his hand on the back of his neck and laughed.

"Oh, I knew I forgot something" he laughed, all traces of his previous seriousness gone. "I'm Goku, the one who hit you is my son, Gohan, and the one by Pan is my other son, Goten. Gohan is her father." The expression on his face turned dark again, and he turned to his son, who had walked over to his mate's body, and was kneeling there, supporting her body with his arms, his face buried in her hair. Goku placed a hand on his son's back.

"Son, I'm so sorry."

A bleak face turned upwards, and bleak eyes sought out his father's face. "She was everything to me Dad, everything. And now she's dead, and I don't even know who killed her. I lost her. I should have felt what was happening, and stopped it, but I didn't. I failed her, and now she's dead because of my carelessness. Because of my stupidity, I've lost a mate, and Pan's lost her mother!!"

Goku's punch to his face stopped him from continuing, and sent him shooting back to land propped up against a last standing section of wall. 

"CUT IT OUT GOHAN!! It was _not your fault that she died. Do you hear me? __None of this was your fault. Neither you, nor Pan, nor Goten, nor I could have stopped this. We didn't know what was going on. How could we have? But now that it's happened, there isn't much we can do. So snap out of your self pity and take care of you daughter. In some ways it's worse for her. She was the first one to see this, with no one to comfort her," and here he paused, and glanced at Trunks, who lowered his gaze to the ground ashamed of what he'd done, or hadn't done in this case. He hadn't helped only because of his own foolishness. Gohan had nothing to blame himself for. If anyone should feel any kind of blame, it was Trunks._

_'How could I have been so callous? I just left her there. What kind of Prince am I when I can't help even one of my subjects?' A hand on his shoulder startled him out of his self depreciating. He looked up and found himself looking into the eyes of Goten. "Just as my father said to Gohan, you should feel no blame for this, not even for leaving Pan. Even if you had tried to help her, she would've shot a ki blast at you at best, at worse, she would've tried to kill you. Only some one who is as close to her as we are can snap her out of a mood like she was in. her anger was so high that she was quite ready to kill the first thing that touched her. Do not berate yourself over what you could not correct"._

Trunks was taken aback by the man's forwardness and understanding. His niece had been on the verge of a break down when he had arrived and Trunks had not been doing a thing to stop it from happening. Yet he told him not to worry about it;…**_as if he would. Why would the Prince of all Saiyans worry about a third class? A third class that he'd wasted the time to save no less, and not as yet had any thanks for that been forthcoming. Then this __Goten had the balls to suggest that he might be worried? Then he had had the audacity to actually __touch _****him. Trunks, the Prince of Vegeta-sei had let himself be touched by a filthy third class. Ugh! Of all the low thrown injustices, this had to be the worst. Was Kami playing a joke on him or something? For Trunks was not finding it funny at all!!!!!**

Goten stumbled back as Trunks' ki shot up to Super Saiyan 2, zapping Goten's hand off with a sharp sting. The uninhabited disgust on Trunks face made Goten's heart and stomach churn. "What would make you think that I would worry over the state of the third class bitch? The only thing I am worried about that concerns me at all is that I have not as yet received my due thanks for saving her earlier this very day. Such a thing should have been the first thing out of her mouth when she first saw me when she left the regen tank, especially considering the fact that she is now _mine. But what I want to now know is why neither my father nor I had been told of your status as Super Saiyans? Were you trying to __hide it from us? Such cowardly behavior is not becoming of any Saiyan warrior, let alone a man of any of your stature. You will all report to the palace in a week's time to explain yourselves. Go, the girl is to come with me; she is now living in the palace. Not a word" he hissed when Goku stepped forward, his face steeped in rage. "You will comply with these orders. Now go, before I force you to leave."_

The rage on all three men's faces was blinding, but nonetheless, each man nodded, and Goten and Gohan took to the air, with Gohan carrying Videl's body; he would burry her himself, following custom. Both had powered back down to normal. Goku simply followed his son's examples of powering down, then placed his index and middle finger on his forehead, and phased out of sight. But before he did so, he stared hard and long at Trunks, his coal black eyes boring holes into Trunks' very soul. Trunks was left alone to gaze at the spot where Goku had been standing. 

_'That man saw straight into my heart. It felt like he was searching for something…I wonder…no, it won't be that. He couldn't think that I…oh what the fuck am I still thinking of him for?'_

Trunks walked over and stood above Pan, who had abandoned Super Saiyan and had sunk to the ground again. "Get up". No response. "Get up!" Nothing.  "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME WOMAN?! I TOLD YOU TO GET UP!" Trunks grabbed Pan under her arm and proceeded to haul her to her feet. When she was standing, Pan drew back her hand, and slapped Trunks across the face. The crack rebounded amongst the walls of Pan's ruined house. Ice was in her eyes.

_"Bastard!" she hissed. "My mother has just been killed, my house destroyed and you think to order me around like that? I won't stand for that shit and it's time you learnt that"_

Trunks' response was to slap her across the face just as she had to him, only his was far more powerful, he was still Super Saiyan. "Listen third class scum, you will do what I tell you, when I tell you, and how I tell you. I don't give a fucking shit if your mother has just been murdered. You are _mine now, and as such you must do what I say. Now stop with this shit and come, we need to get back to my father, I must talk with him. Concerning what is none of your business, so do not even bother to ask."  Trunks did not even wait for her to reply; he just jumped into the air and sped off towards the palace, leaving Pan with no choice but to follow._

Trembling with rage, Pan blasted off in pursuit, striving with all her might to catch the gold blur ahead of her. Gritting her teeth, she piled on all the speed she could muster out of Super Saiyan, and within seconds, had caught up to the Prince, flying just to the back of him, her head even with his gilded boot tips.

"Not too shabby, for a woman." Trunks semi-complement was nearly lost in the howling gale that rushed past Pan's ears. She scowled, and pulled level with his left ear. Drawing in a deep breath, she shouted right into his ear "I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW. IT'S _PAN. LEARN TO USE IT!" she smirked in triumph when the Prince cursed and rubbed his ear with the palm of his hand. _

"Bitch, do not mess with royalty like that, especially when they could kill you in a matter of seconds"

The harsh voice brought both Pan and Trunks to a screeching halt, which was a good thing, or they would have run into some one.

The some one who just happened to be Vegeta.

**_AN-ooohhhh, dumdumduuuuuummmmmmm…what's gonna happen, do you think??? Well, you're gonna have to wait to find out…sorry this took so long..and it's kinda patched writing styles, cos I didn't write it all in one go, I write bits of it on Saturday, then the rest of it today…oh well, hope you enjoyed it, let me know if you did, or even if you didn't-tell me what you didn't like and next chapter I'll try to correct it._**

****

**_Later all_**

****

**_Silver_**


	7. Chapter Seven

**_AN- okay, so, where are those cookies and brownies that I was promised ?? and the plushie too, eh??:D just messing w/ ya…but I hope you guys like what I'm doing with this…let me know if you aren't, okay? I'll see what I can do about it. And let me know even if you do like it,  I like hearing what you guys think of this fic. _**

**DISCLAIMER-never has, never will and never could belong to me.**

Pan smothered a gasp and slowly looked upwards. The King was floating above her. The _Super Saiyan King. __ The Super Saiyan fuckin' King!!  The royal Asshole of Assholes. The man who was warping their planet's inter-stellar ties…well, not all of them, he just was messing with the strongest three people in the galaxy. And now he was floating above __her. And damn, did he look __good! A tight black bodysuit hugged his very, very, did her mind already say very? well muscled body. White armor covered his chest, a silver cloak hanging off the shoulder clips and swirling around the kings heels. Fuck, the man was __HOT!!! Pan could definitely see where Trunks got his body from. Well, the genetics for it anyway. He was taller than his dad, and his body was actually nicer than his father's, from what Pan could see of it; Trunks was wearing loose fitting Earthling clothes. Her mind cursed. Did she just check out the Prince? She scrapped all of those thoughts from her mind and went back to looking at the King, Kami was he hot! __And married! The sensible part of her mind kicked into gear again, and Pan nearly retched in horror. She'd just done a full analysis of both the King and Prince's bodies. KAMI ABOVE! What was going on in her mind?! _

Vegeta looked down his nose at the two teenagers who looked like they'd both been caught doing something wrong. Something like….hold it, Vegeta really didn't want to think about what they might have been doing. Never mind the fact that he still did the same thing with his wife, it was just improper for a King to think about someone doing that, let alone his son. Still, the looks on their faces were priceless, especially the female's. He wondered who in all the seven hells she was and what she was doing with his son. For there would be hell to pay if she was toying, or anything of the sort, with his son. 

Trunks had recovered form his initial shock and was now scowling at his father. He was fairly sure he knew what had brought him out here, and he didn't like it.

_'I don't know what in the seven hells he's thinking **(I know, I used the same phrase again, I'm gonna try and make you lot see how similar they can be in this fic…I did say TRY..it might not pan –no pun intended-out right) coming out here. It's not as if I'm weak, he's only a bit stronger than I, and now that I have Pan, I'm going to get a hell of a lot stronger….oh shit!...how am I going to explain what we're doing out here? Oh wait, mum'll have told him about Torrick, and that means that she must have told him why we were out here…..crap! That doesn't help me explain why our energy levels rose so suddenly, nor will it help with explaining her family…OH FUCK!'**_

Vegeta snorted. His son had started going pale, and, from the smell of him, had started sweating too. Vegeta waved a hand under his nose, the boy didn't smell that bad, but it pissed Trunks off every time he did this, and when Trunks was angry, it was a hell of a lot easier to get information out of the arrogant little shit. It had an immediate effect; Trunks was visibly bristling, his hair starting to flicker, the sweaty smell of fear diffusing, and being replaced with the twang of anger.

Vegeta gave a mock-tired sigh. "So boy, are you going to explain why I could feel you power up…and the four _other kis as well?", and here he paused and smiled viciously. "Or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"_

Trunks grimaced. All too often when he didn't tell the King something, his volatile temper would get the better of him, and, usually, Trunks himself ended up taking the brunt of his father's anger; there were no other men  in the Palace strong enough for his father to have a decent all out fight with. So he pretty much spent a lot of time getting to know the inside of the Palace's regeneration tanks intimately. He stole a glance at Pan. She was looking at him out of the corner of her eye. Something flashed in her eyes, and then a message exploded into his head.

_::You can't tell him about my family yet!! They're coming next week; leave them in peace till then!! But…damnit, can you not avoid telling him about me?? I'd rather not have him know…if he has to find out, I'd rather be the one to tell him…*mental sigh*But I guess you can't** not tell him either…oh screw it, let's just say that I'd appreciate if you could keep my secret, but if you can't, then I understand::**_

And then in a flash, the message vanished, leaving Trunks' mind empty, alone with his own thoughts…._ Thoughts!_

_::Pan, can you read/ hear this?::_

 Pan twitched, and looked cautiously at Trunks.

_::How do you know how to do this? My grandfather said that no one else here knew how to send mind messages::_

_::I don't know, I'm just typing the words I want you to see into my mind, like on a slate…I didn't think that this'd work, I guess you can just read my mind *mental grimace on both Trunks and Pan's part*…anyway, the whole point of this was just for me to say that I'll try and avoid telling him about you, but no promises::_

Trunks wiped his mind clean and faced his father, who had the weirdest expression on his face. Curiousness, impatience, anger, and amusement had been balled up into one funky emotion and plastered across the King's face. Pan had to school her features into a polite blank mask, lest the King see any hint of laughter on her face…kami knew what he'd do if he ever saw such a thing directed at him…by a _third class none the less._

"I take it that you know about the situation with Pan?" A scowl and a nod from Vegeta. "Well, when we arrived at her house to gather her things, we found it destroyed, and her mother dead, with a message carved into her back. I'm going to take care of it, so there is no need for you to send anyone there to investigate it. As to the power signals, I have sorted those out. The people concerned are coming to the Palace next week. Is this satisfactory for you father?"

Vegeta scowled at his brattish son.

_'The brat is hiding something. What, I wonder, would be important enough to him for him to risk incurring my anger? Could it have to do with that third class bitch, I wonder. That thing they did a moment ago, some sort of telepathy. How, though? They must be bonded to be able to do that, and even the brat would not lower himself down to mate with a third class. This is very strange. The girl is very strange. I will have to look into this myself, I'm going to have plenty of time to find out anyway, if she is to be staying at the Palace, then I will have ample time to talk with her. And if she does not feel like talking, then I just may have to thrash it out of her.'_

Vegeta nodded, then turned and abruptly powered up and sped off back to the Palace, leaving Pan and Trunks to cough on his cloud dust. 

Pan turned to face Trunks. His brows furrowed; some bizarre emotion flickering in the depths of her eyes. Trunks stared into her onyx eyes, trying to fathom what he saw there. They were amazing really, her eyes. They were so cold, yet warm at the very same time. They were expressive, yet capable of hiding all emotion from the world. They could laugh, and then snap in anger the very next second. She could make them wide and innocent, and then narrow them in rage and hate. He shuddered. Something in him never wanted to have her look at him like that again. It had cut him, he now found. A noise from Pan, and he snapped his eyes away to look in the direction his father had taken.

"Thank you"

That brought his eyes right back to hers again.

_"What??"_

Pan sighed; royalty could be incredibly dense sometimes, especially when it came to certain purple haired Princes.

"I said thank you. You managed to keep him from finding out, for now. And, also, for saving me from Torrick. He would have raped me if it weren't for you. Is there something so wrong about me thanking you?" she whispered, solemn all of a sudden.

Trunks shook himself. Her pride had split, and for the briefest of seconds, she had opened up. He shook at the mention of Torrick, they would have to find him, somehow. "No, no, there isn't a thing wrong with it. Come let's go."


	8. Chapter Eight

**_AN- okay first off, I must apologize for any offense taken by the language in the last chapter…heh heh heh, there were 9 obscenities in there… *sweatdrops* it just seemed to fit…. Thanks to all those who reviewed these past 7 chapters, and again, to those of you who only read it, guess you've got more important things to do than review…..:P        ps, sorry this has taken so long……_**

****

**_DISCLAIMER-oh wow, you think that I could possibly create something as brilliant as DBZ...I'm touched…tear'_**

****

The trip back to the Palace was blissfully uneventful. But uncomfortably quiet. Not that Trunks really cared whether Pan was content or not, he just wished she'd say something to take the tension out of the air. Ever since she'd thanked him, she had clammed up, and not a single sound had been forth coming. Her face was virtually blank; he could read nothing on her face. Not that he really gave a damn if she never spoke to him again, that'd just make it easier for him to deal with her. Well, in a way it would, but then he'd be deprived of hearing her liltingly sweet voice ever again; and that would really bite. His mind balked, and then went into overdrive. 

_'What the hell is going on in my head? This isn't right! I should be in total control of my thoughts, and yet I have those saccharine thoughts of **her sneaking into my mind. What the fuck is going on!?! Why can't I control what I think when it comes to her?! She's just a third class for kami's sake! Nothing for me to get excited over. Hell, I've seen better than her. There was that one girl, yeah, she was frickin' hot! Breasts the size of break balls too… I must find out what happened to her. But eh, who really cares. I don't need a mate now, and the only reason I'll ever need or want one is to produce an heir. That's it!! Nothing else!! The Prince needs no one!!'**_

Pan was lost too deep in her own thoughts to bother and try and see what was getting the Prince so wound up. It was no wonder, she'd just seen her mother's dead body splayed out on the ground, all burnt and blistered with a message threatening _her carved into Videl's back. It wasn't an everyday occurrence; the populace of Vegeta-sei was lucky that it wasn't, or their planet would probably be destroyed from Pan's rage by now. Pan was not…subtle…when it came to dealing with her emotions; she was either blunt and straight up, or she hid them away from the world, and let no one know what she was feeling. So usually when it came to Pan's rage, a lot of things would end up getting destroyed, or, if they were people, very seriously hurt. Nothing that a regen tank wouldn't fix though, Pan was not as careless as to let herself get too carried away and actually kill some one. Killing some one was yet something she had to do; the need had never arisen. But now, it seemed that it had. Some freak had destroyed her home, and her mother, along with a decent chunk of her heart. And whoever had done it would pay…with his life. She knew it was a him; only one person would want her so much as to do something like what had happened at her once home. _

Torrick. He was the only possible suspect in this. Pan's guess was that he'd had his pride seriously hurt by what Trunks had done, and taken it out on Pan. In the most despicable way possible: murder. Her fists balled at the thought of him. _Freak! her mind screamed. There was no way in hell that he was going to get away with what he had done. She would hunt him down to the ends of the universe if she so had to, regardless of what the Prince said. Pan glanced at him, then frowned. He was making extraordinarily kooky faces, like something was eating him inside. Pan made a small humphing noise, earning her a glare from the Prince._

"Keep your mouth shut bitch. Because of you, I'm going to get my ass thrashed by Vegeta now. Fuck it, when we get back, I don't want to see your ugly mug until breakfast tomorrow. Got it?" he sneered.

Pan bristled, but didn't say anything. Instead, she dipped her head, and speed up, making the Prince growl in frustration and up his power to catch her.

"What do you think you're playing at? I don't give a shit that your mother just died, you bloody watch yourself, or you'll find out how high my power can go." he grated out. You know, I'll bet that your mother's glad to be dead, that way she doesn't have to put up with a worthless whore like you. All you've done about her death is snivel and whimper like a defenseless child. Wait, make that a dog. Even a child would have tried to avenge her death, like a true Saiyan would, while you just sit and bawl your eyes out like that will kill the one who murdered her. _She must be ashamed." Those last four words were said in the most scathing tone that Trunks could manage. He was good at it too._

Pan had frozen mid-air at the utterance of those words. Haltingly, she twisted around to face her Prince, head bowed. Then without a moments warning, she flared up to Super Saiyan 2, and shot her fist into Trunks' stomach; the result was that Trunks hunched over, clutching his stomach and gasping, leaving his back wide open for Pan to smash doubled fists between his shoulder blades, and send him plummeting towards the rocks and dust below. Yet his face was never buried in the dirt there, for just as he was about to hit, Pan appeared beneath him, and slammed her knee into his face, breaking his nose with a nauseating crunch. Giving him no time to retaliate, she grabbed a fistful of his bodysuit, and hurled him into the side of a conveniently placed mountain.

_"Kaaaa…" Pan's cupped hands went to her side._

_"Meeee…" She shifted her feet into a wide, solid stance._

_"Haaa…"  A small, intense light materialized between her palms._

_"Meee…" The tiny ball of light grew until it was the size of her head._

_"HAAAA!!!!"  And with that final cry, Pan sent the potent ball of ki into the very heart of the whole Trunks had created when he'd landed. The following explosion blew shards and slivers of rock everywhere. A huge ball of smoke and dust surrounded her and Pan covered her face with her forearm. The gritty specks of earth flew everywhere, obscuring the area around Pan from all view. There was naught she could do, but wait for the dust to settle, and to show the results of her efforts._

_"That fucking bastard!! How dare he talk about my mother like that?! He knows nothing about her!! Or me either for that matter!! I won't let him go around spouting off things like that, I WON'T!!!"_

When the dust finally did clear, and Pan lowered her arm, there was nothing to be seen. There was no sign of Trunks, at all.


	9. Chapter Nine

**_AN- well, this will prove to be interesting, considering I have no idea what I want to happen in this chapter…..argh….oh well, it'll be one of those 'play it by ear' things I guess. As always, love to know what you guys think, whether you like it or you hate it, I'd still like to know._**

**_DISCLAIMER-*Looks around at the crowd of people gathered suddenly around her* raise your hand if you think I could create DBZ.* silence**crickets chirp* there's your answer, now, go, read…_**

"Whaaa….?" Pan stared at the spot where Trunks' body _should have been. Then she snapped her head around to look behind her. Not there. Above her. Not there. Pan stumbled, and spun around, reaching out with her ki to try and find the purple haired devil, but he was no where to be found. His ki had vanished. Disappeared. Gone. _

Alarms went off in Pan's mind. Either the bastard was toying with her, and had suppressed his ki so low that she could not feel it, or she had killed him and destroyed his body with her Kamehame wave. Both were all too sickeningly possible. She strained her senses to the edge of her skill and beyond, desperate to find the royal pain in the ass. But she could not. He was gone.

Gone.

_Gone.___

**_GONE!!!_**

Pan's eyes widened with fear. If it was at all possible, she had just killed the heir to the throne. Oh shit, Vegeta was going to _kill her. He would be well within his rights too. She'd killed a member of the royal house without any court-useable proof. There was nothing Pan could do to prove herself in the innocent, or to prevent the surely impending doom. She couldn't worm her way out of this one. Soon, she was going to join her mother in the afterlife. _

Unless the crap heap of a Prince was still alive of course. It being the only hopeful thought in her head, Pan clung to it like a mental life raft. Closing her eyes, she focused her ki into a single cylinder, and then widened it, sending it crashing through the mountains around her. 

And then Torrick appeared in front of her.

 At first Pan just stood there gaping at him. Then the realization of just _who was standing there sunk in and she reacted. "Bastard!" Pan took a swing right at his face, but was shocked when her fist passed right through the smirking Saiyan's face._

"Do you think that I'm really that dumb? I'm hurt Panny, I thought you'd give me more credit than that. Guess you're trying to find the _Prince" he sneered the last word, his holographic features twisted in hate. "It will do you no good. I have him. That attack of yours was just the cover that I needed to knock him out and capture him. I've been watching you two since you got to your house. Pity that your mother had to die, she was very beautiful. Probably a good fuck too. But I had to do it. And you're wasting your time trying to find Trunks here. He's in a place where not even the bravest of Saiyans dare not read, all but one. Maybe you should look there. I'll be waiting."_

With that last remark, he faded out, leaving Pan to stare at the spot where he had just been.

_'Torrick has Trunks. How the hell did that happen? Surely Trunks would not have let himself be captured by that weakling. How could Torrick have managed it? Trunks was an SSJ2, there was no way that Torrick could've gotten to that level in one night. But what if he really does have Trunks? Shit! I've got no other choice, I've got to go and get my head blown in by the King. Not before I tell him about his son though…I hope' _

Pan gulped, then drew upon a technique that her grandpa had taught her, one that she had not had many occasions to use, but now was one of those rare occurrences. She placed two fingers on her forehead and searched out the King's ki. Locking on to it, she took a deep breath, and forced her energy towards it. Within a split second, she had vanished from the foot of the mountain to reappear at the foot of the King and Queen's thrones, surrounded by officials. 

Chaos ensued, the officials were shouting, Bulma was sucking in oxygen like it was going out of fashion, and the King, well, the King was staring coldly down at her, a stare that made her quake to the marrow of her bones. Drawing another deep breath she opened her mouth and shouted "EVERY ONE OUT!!NOW!!!" Then in a more quiet tone, she asked "Please? It is vital that I speak with him alone." The officials began shouting again, shouting that she was a third class, disrespect of this level would not be tolerated, how did she get in, who did she think she was, speaking to them like that? Madness of this sort continued until the King thundered "SHUT UP YOU FOOLS!! GET THE FUCK OUT, NOW!!" 

And the officials did just that, running out of the throne room, many with their tails in between their legs. The King smirked; it was not every day that he could justly cuss them out, and he was glad to have a reason to do so. That thought turned him back to the matter at hand.

"Alright, what do you want third class whelp? Where is my son, why have you come here without him?" He was coldly amused as the female gulped, paled, and then drew herself up to her full height.

"King Vegeta, I have very bad news. When you found us, we were coming back from my house. But there were some things you did not know, things that you knew Trunks was hiding. My mother had been murdered, and my house destroyed. The same _man" Pan spat out the word, "captured Trunks while he and I were arguing. I know not where he has taken him. Torrick, the one who took him and killed my mother, the reason for this whole goddamn mess, told me that he was in a place where the bravest of Saiyans dare not tread, all bar one. I do not know what that means, but that is all he told me. I could get no more from him for he did not tell me himself, he projected an image of himself in front of me, and when I searched for his ki I could not find it. But I thi..." She was stopped by the King's hand and Bulma's choked sob._

"Spare me your prattle bitch. You let this Torrick get away. I do not tolerate failure. Now he has my son, and I must find him. You…" he in turn was interrupted by Pan, who was furious at him.

"Listen to me, _King. I will find him, with the help of my family. Those who's ki signatures you felt, they belonged to me, my father, my uncle, and my grandpa. All four of us are Super Saiyans. We can find him, with no assistance from your guards. My family has served in your army for years, and you still did not know of our powers. Leave this matter to us."_

The King gazed at her for a long minute, the expression on his face a cross between anger and thoughtfulness. Finally, he stirred himself and uttered two words.

"Prove it." Pan grinned, a challenge and chance to prove her power was always welcome. Closing her eyes, she delved down into the core of her being, where her power lay dormant in a golden ball. Grasping it, she forced it up, forcing the ball to enlarge and encircle her with power. The thunder from it was deafening, and the pain of all the raw power she felt running in her veins was maddening, yet she carried on, pushing her power to the brink of Super, straining until it was pushed over the edge; and then, with a triumphant roar, her hair exploded into golden spikes, and her eyes blazed teal. Smirking, she faced the King and Queen. "Does this satisfy you majesties, or shall I ascend to the next level?" 

If it was possible, Bulma turned even whiter, and the King's eyes bugged further out of his head, already bulging from the shock of seeing a _third class female ascend to the Legendary level. Gathering his wits to him, Vegeta nodded dubiously, not believing that Pan could actually ascend to the next level. He hadn't thought that she could even go Super, but the idea of her going to the second stage was preposterous. But he was proved wrong, for with a flash, a further spiking of golden hair, and lightning was sparking across Pan's SSJ2 form._

"So, will you let my family and I find your son? Or does your pride prevent a third class rescue?" Pan asked in a soft, dangerous voice. A large chunk of ceiling fell down, landing right at her side, but she didn't even flinch, never once taking her eyes off the King's. Something inside of her was screaming at her that _she had to be the one to rescue Trunks, like she owed him. And it was sadly true. So there was no way in hell that this crap excuse for a King and father was going to talk her out of it. _

Vegeta was in an inner struggle of sorts. Pan had hit a sore spot with her comment on his pride. It stung because it was true. Before he let this girl go, he would scare her. "You and your family are going to rescue my son. However, there are two conditions to this. Firstly, I am going with you, no questions asked. Secondly, if we should fail, you and your entire family, both close and extended, will be killed. You failed to alert us to your power, so for that the threat of death shall stand."

Pan was struck numb. Mentally, she was thinking _'Death? If we fail?*mental snort*__ Like we'll fail. My father will not let anything stop him, once he sets his mind to something. Grandpa and Goten too. Plus, we're all just so damn powerful we're sure to succeed.'_

Out loud, Pan said "Fine. Let me go get my family then" And without waiting for a reply, she placed two fingers on her forehead and vanished. A few minutes later and she was back, Gohan, Goku and Goten in tow. Pan had told them what had happened, and when she had explained her situation, they had readily agreed to help. Vegeta and Goku eyed each other, gauging the others strength by their own. Finally, when both seemed satisfied, Goku nodded, Vegeta smirked, and turned to the waiting three. 

"We go. Now."

**_Well, hope you all liked that twist. Now, I got a proposition for you. If you think you know where Trunks is, stick it in a review, with your email, and I'll email you and let you know if you're right or not. Thanks for reading._**

****

**_Silver _**


	10. Chapter Ten

**AN- *slaps a target onto her forehead and holds out Tasuki's Tessen* okay, go ahead, flame me, hit me, vent your anger at how long this chapter has taken to be written, I don't mind. I didn't mean for it to take this long but I wrote myself into a corner…if that's possible…so please forgive me if this chapter is a little messed up….and…and….eeep..*looks out at all the angry readers* uuummm, did I mention I was sorry yet?*bows her head to show the target* oh well, better get this over with……*looks back up at the angry mob* hope you don't mind taking turns…I only have one tessen….**

*Tasuki pops outta somewhere *  ……"WHAT THE F*CK?!?GIMME BACK MY F*CKIN' TESSEN WOMAN!! INJUSTICE!!!"   oh crap…*runs screaming for the hills with the angry Shichiseishi chasing after her* WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!

**DISCLAIMER-*slaps madly at the flames on her butt* IT ISN'T MINE, IT ISN'T MINE I TELL YOU!!!**

**_Silver_**

"We go. Now"

Pan gaped at the King as if he'd just grown two heads. _What the hell?!? Is this really the man that runs our country!? Kami! Has he even tried to find out where Trunks is? Does he think that he can just waltz up to where ever he's being held and demand his son back? He hasn't even bothered to find out what I know! He can't be bloody serious! What the fuck is he thinking? Damn, some one's gonna have to straighten this mess out._

Pan opened her mouth to argue with the King, but, to her immense surprise (and delight) her grandfather got there instead. "With all due respect King Vegeta, how are we meant to do that? We don't even know where your son's being held. He could be anywhere on this planet, in the universe for that matter. Have you even tried to sense him? If you'd tried, like I have, you'd know you can't even pick up the faintest trace of his ki. It's like he's just disappeared of the face of the planet. Furthermore, we don't even know what happened between Trunks and Pan. We haven't found out what she knows. Did you even stop to consider any of this?" he asked with a slight frown. 

Pan was a bit perturbed to say the least; Goku was the last person she'd expected to talk to the King like that. But it wasn't like he had no guts to speak of. If anything, he'd throw himself in the way of any danger to save another. And then seeing him frown. Now that was a very rare occurrence. Her grandfather, for as long as she could remember, had always had a smile on his face. She'd practically never seen him without a smile. It was like the expression was permanently engrained onto his face. But Vegeta's reaction to her grandfather's mini speech drew her out of her reverie. His face was performing the same type of gymnastic feats that his son's had not hours before. It went from incensed anger to rage, then twisted to disgust, and finally settled on resignation. 

Resignation. It was a strange emotion to see on the proud King's face. Whenever Pan had seen the King, whether it be at mandatory public gatherings, or in holo-pictures, he had always stood tall and proud, a confident smirk spread across his features. Now, to see him bent and acquiescent was strangely disheartening. If the King was knocked down so easily by something like that, how easy would it be for an enemy to do the same thing, but to a greater degree? Then Pan's mind alerted her to a small, well, not so small, fact that she had overlooked. His son was missing. He didn't know where he was, how he was, or who he was with. He had no clue, and that small thing made him powerless. It was not a feeling that Pan ever wanted to experience. Inevitably she knew that she would at some stage in her life, but that was not something that she wanted to think about. Her mind was starting to turn, wondering if her grandfather had been a little too harsh in setting the royal straight. Clearing her throat, Pan stepped forward, to stand beside Goku, and looked at the King.

"My King, I know one of those who took you son. The first class Torrick was the one who kidnapped him, he set a holo-message for me to find right after he did it. I do not know where he took Trunks, or who he took him to. The one thing that he did say of use though was that Trunks was in a place where even the bravest of Saiyans dare not tread, all save one." Pan bowed her head, her guilt trip getting the better of her. "This is my fault. Trunks and I were fighting when Torrick captured him. The only reason that he stood a chance against Trunks is because I'd already worn him down. That and I believe that I hit him with a Kamehameha wave. I was foolish. I should have known that Torrick would be nearby. If he killed my mother, then it stood to reason that he would be hiding, waiting and watching for our reactions. Please Sire, forgive my carelessness."

A hand thumped down on her shoulder, forcing her to her knees. Pan's eyes rose, to meet with the deep obsidian pools of the King. His eyes bored into her, seeking, searching for something hidden, locked tight away. What it was, Pan had no idea, but when the King gave a tiny satisfied smile, her heart thumped, and froze. His eyes lit with a dark fire. "The blame for this does not lie with you. If my son could be so easily beaten down by a female, then he deserved to be caught. But I will make the son of a bitch pay who dared lay a finger on my son. They will regret the day that they ever tried to hurt one of my blood."

The ghost of a smile on Pan's face soon turned into a grin, and she gave a curt nod to the King, before turning to her father. She raised an eyebrow.

"No Pan, I have no idea where Trunks could be. This planet has many legends and myths, a lot of them dealing with bravery, but this baffles me. While these stories may deal with bravery, none give any reference to a single warrior. Whatever this clue means, I'm fairly sure that it has nothing to do with any type of superstition of that sort." Gohan looked downcast. Some one snorted. All eyes turned to Vegeta.

"I must say, for a third class you are rather smart. How you were all placed in that rank I have no idea, but if we succeed, I will hold to my promise and not kill you, instead, if we find Trunks, and bring him back, then I will see you raised up as high as I can in society.".

Pan was flabbergasted. _I could get out of this caste. I could have respect, with no more ridicule. I could have so much more. All I have to do is rescue Trunks. Pan looked at the Queen, who had been watching and listening to the whole exchange. __Bulma's still there. I would've thought that she'd be out of here by now. But if she's still here, then where's Bra? Guess Bulma must be made out of tougher stuff than I gave her credit for. She'd have to, what with Vegeta going to Freiza's home planet and all, she'd have to be. Hey, I wonder… _

"Vegeta, when you go to Freiza's planet, does anyone come with you?"

Vegeta gave another derisive snort. "You must be kidding. All the guards are too weak to be of use against him. Although," he added, with a sideways glance at the three men standing beside him, "I think that circumstances may have changed. But no, I go to Freiza alone. But why….NO!" Vegeta's face twisted into a mask of such horror and rage that Pan took a step back. Vegeta's rage was fierce, but she had not seen even an inkling of his true anger.

Comprehension dawned on Gohan's face, and he turned to Goku and Goten. A single look at his face told them all they needed to know. Pan's gut twisted. She was suddenly wondering if she had been right in dragging her family into this mess. Freiza was omni powerful. The maniacal nutcase had connections with everything. At least, he called them connections. What they were in reality were his domains, his conquered territories. No one in the entire universe had ever submitted to his rule willingly. 

The Saiyans knew this because they were Freiza's extermination squad, domination force, basically his dirty work race. That was why Vegeta was trying to free his people from Freiza. His pride would not allow his people to be slaves to a tyrant like that. But now, he had cause to wage war on the demon. But that flew in the face of all his beliefs. The one thing that it really caught on was his pride. Every day it stung at the thought of being under that insane fiend's thumb was more than he could stomach. So he had been trying the diplomatic approach first. It had all changed now. That bastard had taken his son, and he was going to pay for it with his life.

_*I cannot leave my son with him. He is my heir, my flesh and blood. My son…he means much to me, though I do not show it, I would be lost if I lost him. Even if I still had Bulma, I live on in him. Now that he has the girl, there is even more reason for me to get him back. I cannot, WILL not abandon my son to a certain death.*_

Goten cleared his throat. "Well, now that we know where he is, shall we go?"

The King nodded and was about to bolt through the door when Goku raised a sheepish hand.

"Ummm, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm really hungry. Do you mind if we eat first?"

**Right, now I think I need to put a little key on the end of this.**

**_Italics=Pan's thoughts_**

**_*italics*=Vegeta's thoughts_**

**_italics=Gohan's thoughts_**

**_italics=Goten's thoughts_**

**_/italics/= Goku's thoughts_**

**_^italics^=Trunks' thoughts_**

**_~italics~=Bulma's thoughts_**

**_[italics]=Bra's thoughts_**

**_{italics}=Torrick's thoughts_**

**_|italics|=Freiza's thoughts._**

**There, I hope that this makes future chapters slightly clearer. Thanks for reading, and again, my BIGGEST apologies go out to you all, I'm sorry for taking so long on this. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long, ne?**

**Silver**

****


	11. Chapter Eleven

**_AN-_****okay, flame me, boil me in oil, or bury me under tons of rubble, whatever. I deserve it. This chapter took so damn long!! But ****Denver**** (and frickin' cold weather) kinda stood in my way…for all of 5 days……eh heh…..oh, and screw the whole 'thought' thing that was at the end of the last chapter. I've decided to flag the whole damn thing. You'll know who's thinking when some one's thinking, I hope…=P any who, onward you scurvy curs, read!!**

**DISCLAIMER****-okay class, who knows what two plus two is?? 4? Okay, good, who knows what the likely hood of me owning DBZ is?? When all hell freezes over and pigs learn to fly will I own DBZ?? Good class, very good…**

**CHAPTER 11(felt good to finally say that)**

Somewhere, in the very far regions of his subconscious, something stirred. He reached for it; the only life to invade his senses, and the spark, thing really, danced away, hanging just beyond the reach of his grasping fingertips. He cursed, and then lunged for it. Again, the little light nimbly dodged, and danced farther from him, flickering, the tip of it waving, mocking him in his futile efforts. This time, he let lose a whole string of curses, and the spark wavered, then crackled, the tips of it elongating and shocking his fingers. With another, much muted, curse, he snatched his fingers back and sucked them, growling at the flame. It danced and swayed, its tip reaching out to shock him again. Cussing for all he was worth, he jumped to one side as the little spark exploded on the spot he had just vacated. Frustrated, he jumped up and gave chase to the teasing little orb, which proceed to bounce away from him. _Bounce? Oh that __really pissed him off. If the little shit was going to make him chase it, then fine, but to bounce away from him, like a child's ball?? Oh that really was just too much. With a feral snarl, he reached inside himself, into his very being, and trigged the change to Super Saiyan._

And so, with a very grand roar, Trunks awoke. And very quickly found out that the little bouncing, zapping ball had a big brother. A _very big brother. The bars to his cell. Well the whole cell actually, for when he powered up, the sparking bars that comprised the front of his cell threw off bigger sparks, straight at him. In turn, the surrounding black metal walls of the cell hurled jolts of electricity at him, frying the Prince to a crisp. Well they would have, if he hadn't powered down and sunk to the floor of his cage, rubbing furiously at his hair to try and get it to stop sparking. The amethyst locks were frazzled, and it took a lot of smoothing, and spit, on the Prince's part to get them to lie flat. Needless to say, the spit just made the residual electricity in his hair worse, but hey, Trunks didn't give a damn. All that came to a grinding, crunching halt when a mocking voice rang out from just beyond the bars of his prison._

"Having a little trouble are we Trunks? Humph, who wouldn't, with your hair? Disgraceful for a Saiyan to have such colored hair. The fact that your tail is the same putrid color only makes matters worse. At least you won't have to worry about your tail so much, not when I cut it off." Torrick's sneer cut through trunk's grooming focused mind and he lunged for the traitor with a guttural snarl. But he'd forgotten about the sparky bars that stood in his way. The moment he touched them, bolts of electricity thundered through him. With a ragged gasp he jerked himself back from the danger and glared murderously out at Torrick, who was watching the spectacle, laughing his head off the entire time.

"You really are an idiot half-breed. Haven't you figured out by now that the cell reacts to your power level? The more you power up, the more it fries you. Keep trying though, I'm rather enjoying watching you, it's remarkably funny. Especially considering your pathetic bitch of a mother's IQ, you can't even work out a simple thing like that. She must be so disappointed in you." He paused, and glanced down at Trunks. "You say something half-breed?"

Trunks wiped a hand across his mouth. "What did you call me?"

"What did I call you?" Torrick choked out. "Oh this is too much! Do you mean to tell me that your parents never told you? They never told you of your true heritage? Of how your father met your mother on earth and fell in love with her? Of how he produced two hybrid freaks that are you and your slut of a sister? Did they never tell you that you are not a true Saiyan?!"

**AN-okay, it's short, but I needed to put this in here…..=P and there will be more to come, I just wanted to get this chapter up before my screen limits ran out.**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**AN-So many of you guys want me to kill Torrick…o.0;;; Gee, I wonder why^.-..anywho, thank very much to all who have reviewed, and Rei-chan, oiy!!=-D lol, okay, onwards to the new chapter…I would've had this up yesterday But FF.Net crashed…o.0;;;**

**_DISCLAIMER-_**** *looks back over her shoulder frantically as she tries to outrun Tasuki, who's still chasing her with the flaming tessen in hand* NOOOOO, TASUKI-CHAN, I SWEAR, IT'S NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 12-WOOOHOOO!!XD**

The waiting was really starting to grate on Pan's nerves. She'd been sitting in the royal dining halls for over an hour, watching her uncle, father and grandpa stuff their faces at the speed of light. While she would normally be laughing her head off at the amount of food they managed to fit in the gaping maws that they liked to call mouths, now was really not the time. They had no time to waste either. She flicked her gaze over to the King. Vegeta was standing off to the side, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, watching the three men cram food into their mouths with a look of bemused merriment on his face. Surrounded by bureaucrats and officials as he was most of the time, Pan was guessing that he'd never seen anyone eat quite like her family. Not that it really mattered, but still, it was a small bit of levity in an otherwise dire situation.

Pan yawned, and rose with a cat-like stretch. She'd had it. All of the procrastinating, waiting, and random scraps of flying meat hitting her face had finally gotten the better of her, and without a backwards glance, she walked out the grand doors, and headed for the balcony that encompassed the entire Palace. Placing her hands on the rail, she tilted her head up towards the stars and closed her eyes.

_'Gawd, kami, and whoever else is up there, give me strength. 'Cos that bastard Torrick is gonna pay…with his life.' She gave a feral grin, and, with her eyes still closed, stretched out her ki senses. Knowing that there was no way she'd be able to find Trunks, she aimed for Torrick instead. With only a vague knowledge of where the hell Freiza's home planet Corsica was, she found it in a relatively short time. Surrounding the planet with her ki, she bent it in, honing it towards a familiar, sickening, and just plain warped ki signature. Torrick. The fucking bastard, she'd found him. Pan snorted. The idiot wasn't even bothering to hide his power. Maybe now that he was 'safe on Corsica he felt he had no need. Either that, or he was purposely leaving it unshielded, inviting her to come. Well, she'd take the risk, and all that came with it._

The click of boot heels behind her made her crack open an eye and glance over her shoulder. Vegeta smirked at her, arms still crossed in his habitual arrogant stance. "Thinking of finding the brat all on your own?"

Pan shrugged. "I'll find him, with, or without, your help. This is my responsibility, and I intend to see him back here within 5 hours." She drew her lips out in a mocking grin. "You can place a wager on that. He'll be back here, or neither he nor I will return."

Vegeta grunted. "You think you have what it takes? You think that you can get out of here without your father finding out? Did you even dare to think that you could just grab a ship and fly out of here, because, without your grandfather, you've got no way of leaving to even_ attempt a rescue?"_

Pan gave a little start, and then smiled sadly. "I was wondering why you and my grandfather were measuring each other up before. It seemed strange, because as far as I knew, you'd never met on another. But it all makes sense now, the stories in my mum's journal, and the look on your face when my grandfather appeared, it all adds up. It was all true. Why did you not tell us? Did you think that we were too weak to handle it? Or that we weren't trained enough? Because please, don't think that my father is the only one with the knowledge of how to perform instant transmission, because then my King, you would be sadly mistaken." With that last warning Pan placed her index finger and middle finger on her forehead, and with the same sad smile lingering on her face, disappeared. 

Vegeta spun wildly about, shocked beyond belief. Then, he slumped forward to rest on the balcony tiles. Pan stood behind him, her hand cocked at the right slant and height to hit his temple dead center. Still smiling sadly, she replaced her fingers back on her forehead, and, aiming a little to the side of Torrick's ki, phased from sight, the forlorn little smile never leaving her face. 

Goku felt the sudden slight rise in Pan's ki, and looked to his son to see if he'd noticed it. Gohan was still shoveling food in his mouth full speed ahead, oblivious to the increase. Goku smiled. Seemed like his niece had done what he'd thought. A one woman rescue. _'Good luck Panny…'_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

 Pan materialized in a small, dark, smelly room. The stench in it made Pan's nose twitch, and her toes curl. Bodily waste. That was the only thing that could make a rank stink like this one. Placing a hand over her nose and mouth, she held out the other one, and a small, glowing ball of ki formed above it, casting a soft light into the far reaches of the room. Pan was about to head towards the door that had come into view, when, in the far corners of the room, partially hidden behind a rusting bed frame, something moved. Without a thought, Pan darted over to the bed and stuck a hand behind it, latching onto a mass of greasy hair…_hair? Tugging the thing to its feet, she enlarged the ball of ki, and uttered a small gasp when its light revealed her captive_

A small, disheveled and very dirty girl was twisting and wriggling trying to free herself, suspended by her hair still clenched in Pan's fist. Rags barely covered her small body, and did nothing to hide the shocking swollen belly that came with malnutrition. Small hands and broken nails grappled at her fingers and she hastily dropped the creature, unconsciously rubbing her hand as she surveyed the small child. Amethyst eyes stared up at her, holding a spark of something that no child's eyes should have, the deep hurt and wisdom that came from…from…Pan's mind refused to even think the word. 

_Rape._

_ Torture. _

_Unbelievable suffering. Her eyes spoke of it all. _

Pan bent to her knees and reached out a hand to touch the girl's face, wiping clean a small trail. The child did not move, but continued to stare defiantly up at Pan. Something in Pan's mind questioned why she hadn't felt the girl's power when she first arrived. She stretched out with her ki again, sending it towards the girl. It found nothing, her ki was simply non-existent. Pan ogled at the small scrap of life at her feet. 

"Who are you?" The words were barely a whisper, but nonetheless, the little scrap had spoken.

"Pan. Look, I'm sorry, but right now, I have no time to stop." Pan rose to her feet, and was about to head for the door, when the scrap attached itself to her legs. Small hiccupping noises arose from the small girl, and Pan bent down to her again, unsure of what to do, and terrified that some one would hear her. 

"Sshh, sshhh...please, don't cry…hey, how about this," Pan's hand smoothed over the girl's matted hair. "When I find what I'm looking for, I'll come back and get you, okay?"

Darkened purple eyes gazed up at her, speaking volumes again. Undeniable joy. Mistrust. Hope. The last struck a chord in Pan's heart, and she reached down to cup the child's face again. "I promise, I'll come back for you". One nod from the girl, and Pan was gone, flashing out of the horrifying room, and down the hallway to Trunks'' very identifiable ki. She'd been feeling it since she arrived, and was anxious to get to him, free him, and then get the hell out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trunks lay sprawled on the floor of his cell, eyes shut. Boredom had overcome him, and he was down to his last resort, trying to think of the most pleasurable way of killing Torrick.

_'Decapitation...drowning…ki blast to the balls...splitting his tongue and letting him drown in his own blood…setting a pack of dogs on him...dropping him from the top of the Palace…ripping out his stomach…setting a pack of voracious women on him…nah, it'd be too much fun for him before he'd die…'_

 He'd gotten up to the three hundred and thirty first death when he heard delicate cough. He pried open an eye, and promptly sat bolt upright.

_"Pan!?"_

**heehee, I'm evil.. no death for Torrick in this one, you're all going to have to wait. Anyhowz, until the next chapter. **

_Silver  _


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**AN-okay, next chapter then……ouch, you guys didn't like the last chapter huh? Oh well, hopefully this one'll go down better;-D anywho, on with the story…thingy…I'm listening to Tasuki's theme…o.0;;;;;**

**_DISCLAIMER*-_****wails as she clings to the tree trunk trying to put out the ever present flames on her butt* it isn't mine Tasuki!! Lemme alone……..oh, hi Chichiri…….what're you doing here???**

**Chapter 13**

Pan raised an eyebrow and sniffed as Trunks gawked up at her. Really, royalty sometimes…

"Who else were you expecting?"

"Well, to be honest, my father and the royal guards…"Trunks shut his mouth promptly with a snap as Pan glared at him.

"So sorry to disappoint you, your Highness." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "Shall I send for them? Would you like something to eat while you wait? Kami boy, just be fuckin' thankful that I came to get you at all. With all the grief you've put me through in the past few days, I ought to leave you here and let Torrick have. Get off your royal butt, we have to..."Pan's head snapped up and she stared down out the door and down the corridor. Trunks followed her gaze.

Quizzically, he looked back out at her. "What?"

"Shut up. We've gotta get you out of there. Now…Torrick is coming, can't you sense him?"

Trunks made a face "They put barriers on this cell, O Brilliant One. I can't feel a thing outside of here. Now how the hell do you suggest I get out of here? This thing fries me each time I power up."

Pan rolled her eyes. "No matter. You're still strong without being powered up aren't you?" Trunks nodded slowly, not following her logic. "Look at the bars on this cell boy. You could've broken out of here a long time ago. Either Freiza had this built like this for a purpose, or he had a brain fart. Either way, the bars are so thin that a child could break them. But if you're so slow, let me do it." She reached out a hand and gripped the middle bar on the cell. Each iron rod was laid vertically, and fit into a hole at the top. Who ever had made the door had then welded around the top of them, securing them firmly. But not so firmly that, with a slight power up, and a strong yank, Pan ripped out the middle bar.

 Trunks got the idea, and while Pan ripped out another bar and moved on to her third one, he powered up as high as he could without being crispy fried and grabbed hold of his own bar. But before he could rip it out, a ki blast hit his fingers, and he drew them back from the cell door with a curse, and looked out to find the source.

Torrick was standing, watching Pan with heavy lidded eyes, his hand outstretched in Trunks general direction; Pan was glaring at him, bristling like a cornered dog. Trunks could feel her ki spike and dip, as she sought to control herself

"Well, well, isn't this quite the scene? A third class trying to rescue the Prince? It sounds like one of the earthlings fairytales, apart from the male being the captive and the female being the rescuer of course. I'll bet you feel stupid, _Prince, having to rely on a female to get you out of this mess. Especially when you could've gotten out of it yourself, too. How are you going to explain this to daddy dearest?"_

Pan snorted. "God, are all males this dumb? Fuck Torrick, you think I'd come without telling anyone. Even I know when to give in to pride and listen to common sense. The King knows what's passed. And so does my family. They also know of what you did." Pan's eyes darkened, becoming black and stormy. Slowly, she advanced towards Torrick, who watched her unconcernedly, eyeing her until she was standing directly in front of him and glaring murderously up into his eyes.

He affected an innocent air. "What I did my dear girl? What did I do? What could I possibly have done to have hurt you? Oh wait…no, you weren't related to that bitch that I killed? Oh, you were? Oh well, a pity. Did you know that she begged for her life as I killed her? Her screams of anguish were so sweet as I cleaved that message into her back. Seeing her blood spill across my hands was an indescribable feeling of pure joy. Elation, rapture, call it what you want, her death was satisfying. As will be your Prince's when I kill him." 

Pan uttered a small, pained mewl, and clenched a hand to her heart. She stumbled back a step from Torrick. "How..how could you be so _evil? Delighting in somebody's death like that? You're twisted." She drew in a shuddering breath, and then let it out in a scream as she ascended to Super Saiyan. "But you will pay. By my blood, you will pay."_

With a flash she flew at Torrick as he sneered at her, and swung at his head. But before her fist could crush his face, his hand shot up and caught her oncoming blow. 

"You'll have to be faster than that, kitty". And with a flick of his wrist, he sent her crashing into Trunks' cell. The crash as she hit resounded through the small room, the protesting screech of the twisting metal made Trunks clamp his hands over his ears. Torrick sauntered towards her, pulling down his collar as he came.

"You're going to have problems beating me if that's all the power you have". A silver band sparkled around his neck. "Do you know what this is? Probably not, so I'll have to tell you. It's a ki enhancer. In terms you can understand, it doubles my ki. With the level that you're at right now, there's no way you can beat me. My power level is equal to that of Super Saiyan level 2. And I don't think that…"

He was halted as a blinding flash of light and a roar emitted from where Pan lay. Pulling herself to her feet, Pan ran a hand over golden spiked hair. "No, I guess you don't think very much do you? The one good thing that came out of my mother's death was my ascension to the next level of Super Saiyan. So if you look at it that way, I should really be thanking you."

Torrick leered at her. "Well kitty, you may have the power, but do you have the skills?" 

Pan grinned, and disappeared from sight, only to reappear above Torrick and kick him in the neck, giving him a close-up view of the floor in the process. Torrick pushed himself up from where he lay and flipped away from Pan, aiming a kick at her chin as he did so. Pan hastily threw out a hand to block it, but missed his other foot, which connected with the side of her head and sent her spinning back into the wall. Before her body hit the wall, he reappeared behind her, and shot a ball of ki into her back, slicing off layer upon layer of skin. Pan's scream as she was sent hurtling towards the opposite wall was blood curdling. Slowing herself before she hit, she threw out a hand, and fired a volley of ki blasts at Torrick. Before he knew what was happening, she followed the ki blasts, and latched on to his hair. Lifting him from the ground, she threw punch after punch into his stomach, grinning in satisfaction as him spit up gobs of blood.

Trunks meanwhile had gotten back to work on his cell. Ripping out two more bars, he squeezed out the gap he'd created, cursing as the barbs of metal gouged a few chunks out of his scalp. He turned to the fight just in time to see Torrick lift up his feet and boot Pan in the stomach. She doubled over in pain, dropping Torrick as she did so. The bastard fell to the floor and lay still for a few seconds, before hauling himself to his feet and stretching out a hand to rest on Pan's head. With a horrible start, Trunks realized what he was going to do.

"Die, bitch". The blast exploded, sending a great gout of blood into the air.  A moan of pain followed, and someone slumped to the floor. A huge pool of blood sluggishly spread out, surrounding Trunks' body. Pan looked down at him in horror. A huge hole had been scored straight through his shoulder, destroying muscle and bone alike. She stifled a sob, and tried to stem the bleeding with her hands. "No, no…no. Torrick...what have you done…._WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Pan's scream of agony tore throw the compound, deafening the ears of all it touched. Her ki surrounded her in a bright flame, and flared out. Thundering, it broke down the walls, blew out the roof, and sanded the floor smooth. Her grief mounted, rising higher and higher. Raising icy eyes to Torrick she gently lay Trunks'' body on the ground beside her, and rose in one lithe movement. _

"You goddamn evil bastard. First my mother, now my Prince. What have you to gain by this? Do you think that the people of Vegeta-sei will praise you for destroying their Prince?" she whispered, her voice sub-zero. "This is the last straw. I don't give a damn what that collar of yours does, but since you seem to rely on it so much, I'll rip that away from you first."

She held out two fingers, and a thin rope of ki shot out, splitting into two beams before it reached Torrick, and seared down either side of his neck. With a clang, the two halves of his ki collar hit the ground, and lay there, smoking. Pan grinned, the devil appearing in her eyes. "You're weaker than I now. You know you're going to die, I can see it in your eyes. And I can feel it in my heart. Shall we find out if you have one too?"

With a flash, she darted forward. Before Torrick could even move, Pan's hand shot out. A terrible hacking gasp echoed through what was left of the room, turning into a gurgling whine. Torrick fell to his knees, Pan going down with him. Her arm was lodged through his chest, from the tips of her fingers to her elbow. With a merciless look in her eyes, she shoved her arm all the way through his chest, clasping something in her hand. Then, with a look of revulsion on her face, she yanked her arm out of the gaping hole she had created in Torrick's chest. She looked down at her blood covered hand and snorted.

"Who would have ever thought it, you actually do have a heart, heartless bastard though you appear to be." She threw the chunk of flesh on top of Torrick's lifeless body. Absently wiping her bloodied hand on her pants, she walked back over to where Trunks lay and knelt beside him. Gently, she wiped a hand over his sweat covered brow. His eyes, twitched and slowly opened. He opened his mouth to say something, but blood spilled out, and Pan quickly placed her hand over his lips to stop him.

 "Hush my Prince, you need to keep still. I will get you out of here, but first, we must go pick some on eels up before Freiza finds us." Pan placed her fingers on her forehead, and without bothering to power down, transported the Prince and her to the scrap's prison. No sooner had they appeared there, than the scrap came flying out of a corner to tackle Pan around the head. Pan let out a small laugh and patted the top of the scrap's head tenderly. She felt a curious affection for this child. 

"Okay, okay, I told you that I would come back for you, and here I am. Now hold on to me, and don't let go, otherwise you'll be left behind." The scrap nodded her understanding, and Pan returned her fingers to their place on her forehead. Concentrating, she searched out her grandfather's ki.

"There you are grandpa. Hold on scrap."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Goku jumped as Pan, the scrap and Trunks'' seemingly lifeless body appeared on the training room floor before him. His granddaughter looked up at him, exhaustion shining in her eyes. 

"I got him back grandpa, like I said I would…" and her head slumped down to rest on Trunks' mussed locks. Goku gasped as he got a good view of her back. The flesh had been burned from her from shoulders to hips, and blood was pouring from it in steady streams. The little scrap was running back and forth from him to Pan and Trunks', alternately shaking one of them in a pathetic attempt to wake them up, and then running back to Goku, tugging urgently on his gi pants. With one sweep of his arm, he hauled the little wriggling girl into his arm, and bent down next to Trunks, surveying the damage to his body with a grim face. Both had lost a lot of blood. He looked down at the little scrap of humanity in his arms. She was looking up at him, worry gleaming brightly in her eyes.

"The King really isn't going to be pleased about this one, is he?"

**Well, there you have it, the evil bastard is dead.*cheers and runs around the room* flames, comments questions anyone?? And hopefully after midterms I can get out the next three chapters, cos I'll have no homework and no study…WOOHOOO**

**_SILVER _**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**AN- well….I didn't get the damn chance to write until now…and it's ****6:40 pm**** on Monday damnit!!!*bows repeatedly* I'm really sorry, but I had a hellish weekend...t'was very busy…gah..on with this….**

**DISCLAIMER-*sits on the tree branch giggling with delight as she watches a SD Chichiri smack Tasuki repeatedly over the head* yeah, that's it Chichiri, get the bastard who wouldn't believe that DBZ wasn't mine *snatches Tasuki's tessen from him and flames him* MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

**Chapter 14**

Floating in the endless blue, Pan stared out ahead of her. Nameless shapes swirled and twisted before her, dancing a crazy tango around her head. Rolling over, she stared out bellow her, trying to escape the crazy shapes. Determinedly, the shapes spun back in front of her face, coalescing into a big greenish-blue blob that twisted into a face…_A  face__? What the fuck?... _

Pan scrambled back from the face as it stretched downwards, protuberances becoming limbs, snaky tendrils flowing into fingers, stumpy blocks molding into limbs. Finally, the meandering wisps around the beings head calmed, and fell down the thing's back in the perfect semblance of hair. The thing opened its eyes and gazed wistfully at Pan.

_~Oh Panny…~_

Pan sank to her knees, or would have, if there was such thing as a floor in this place, a hand over her gaping mouth, the other reaching out to the figure as her eyes blurred. 

_"Mum?"_

Videl, for Videl it was, smiled sorrowfully and gathered her sobbing daughter up in a hug. Opaque blue hands stroked at Pan's hair, a milky tail wrapped around Pan's arm as Videl whispered soothingly into her daughter's ear. Pulling away, Pan stared at the form of her mother.

"How??...you…I saw…your body….you died….he killed you, Torrick…how are you here?" Pan peeked over her mother's shoulder and frowned. "Speaking of here… where _is_ here?"

Videl smiled.  _~I am dead Panny. Torrick did kill me. The only reason that I'm here is that I never got a chance to say goodbye. Kami gave me this chance to do just that. And here, well, here is in your own mind Panny. ~_

Pan blinked, a big, fat tears_ rolling down her cheeks. Weeping she buried her face in her mother's hair and wept until she had no more tears to cry. Wiping the last traces of the salty droplets from her cheeks, Pan smiled at her mother. "You have no idea how much I missed you, how much I regretted that I couldn't save you. If I'd just gotten back with Trunks a little sooner, if I had just used instant transmission you wouldn't've..."_

Videl placed a finger over her daughter's lips. Shaking her head, Videl swept a finger down Pan's cheek and chucked her under her chin. _~Panny, stop blaming yourself. You and I both know that there was no way that you could have foreseen what was going to happen. Even if you had stopped Torrick, he would have tried to hurt you another way, whether you directly or through me. It was right, my death. Panny, so many good things happened from it. You raised our family to first class citizens. You Ascended, Pan. You found your heritage. We should've told you the story sooner, your father and I, but we weren't sure how you would react. I'm sorry darling. I see now that we erred in our choices. You're such a wise young woman. Far more mature than I was at your age. It's hard to believe you're only 18~_ Videl gave a small grin. _~And, baby Pan, this whole mess bought you to Trunks. So baby girl, there was nothing entirely wrong about this whole affair.~_

Pan gaped at her mother. "Hey! What do you mean, 'bought me to Trunks'? There's nothing good about that. He hates me, I hate him, and now he _owns_ me. What the hell is good about that?"

Videl chuckled. _~Look deep inside your heart Panny. You know you love him. Even before I died, I saw the signs. You were always complaining about how he did this or that, or how he didn't do something. But you never had any conviction in your words. Your heart always shone through. It has always in everything you've ever done or said, and will continue to. If you really didn't love him Pan, why did you even bother to tell the King about his disappearance and simply fled to Earth? Why risk life and limb to get him back by yourself, with no help from anyone else? Why all of that trouble for some one that you say you hate? Come my child, search your heart, you love the Prince. Is it so impossible to believe? ~_

 Pan slumped, eyes defeated. Casting her eyes to the milky blue below her she murmured one question. "Why?"

Videl laughed, the tinkling sound warming Pan's soul. Oh, how she'd missed that sound.

_~Panny, love disregards class, looks, even race. It does not pick and chose, rather, it simply is. You've fallen in love with the Prince. There is nothing you can do to change it. Panny, love is a gift, not something you are cursed with. Embrace it, don't shun it. Panny, it's a blessing bestowed upon you, and you never know, you may be blessed to have his love in return. You have always had my love Panny, and always will. Please my daughter, remember this. ~ _Videl's figure began to blur, the blue streaming away to mingle with the endless color surrounding the two. With one last touch, the last strand of color composing Videl's figure swept away. 

Pan closed her eyes, the tears threatening once again. Whispering a word of thanks to kami, she opened her eyes once more. The blue that had swum around her was still there, but now Pan saw something she hadn't noticed before, or something that simply hadn't been there. Reaching out a hand, she touched the inner confines of a regeneration tank, and smiled. Searching with her fingers, she found the latch that released the door hatch and unlatched it. The liquid sloshed out around her feet as Pan sluggishly pulled herself to her feet and stepped out the grate beneath the tank. Running a hand over her eyes, she wiped away the residue blue sludge from her eyes and looked to the right of the tank. 

_Huh, this seems awfully familiar. I, in the Palace regen tanks, with no clothes in sight. Heh, at least this time I still have my underclothes on. _ Snorting, she stepped off the grating and tried the left side of the tank. She was gratified to find a stool had been placed there, a plush towel lying folded on the top of it. Sighing in relief she picked it up and wrapped it tightly around herself. It was better than nothing, for it saved her from the mortifying experience of having to wander through the Palace in her undergarment in search of some clothes. 

The misty blue light from the window of another working regen tank caught her eye. Wandering up to it, Pan smiled. Her Prince was in there, the current from the healing goo making his hair wave. Noticing he too was only in his underwear, she smirked. It was probably the only time she'd ever get to see his body like this. Sniffing sadly, she placed a finger on the curved glass and traced the shape of his face, the curve of his lips, the crescents of his closed eyes. Heaving a sigh, she placed her forehead on the cool glass and just stared at him. She was so glad that he was safe. She was glad that he hadn't died. 

_ Why did he save me? It wasn't as if I was his only ticket out of there. He could've easily killed Torrick and grabbed a sip and hauled ass outta there. It wasn't as if he needed me in anyway. It's not like my life means anything to him…_

A bodysuit slapped her forearm, and wrapped itself around several times from the force of whoever had thrown it. Startled, she looked up, and saw the King standing there,  his ever-in-use stance exuding amusement.  "Come girl, get yourself dressed. I know my son is absolute 'eye candy', as some put it,  but surely you can manage to tear your eyes away from him for the time it will take you to pull on  that suit, the these boots." 

Flushing, Pan yanked the scarlet bodysuit from her arm, and fairly snatched the boots from the King's out-stretched hand. Darting around the side of a tank, Pan hastily pulled on the clothing and stepped back out to greet the King. He was standing there, one eyebrow raised. "If you were still in your original class, I would have you flogged. As it is, your new status as a first class and Guardian rather demands that I don't. you nearly lost that status when you struck me, but seeing as you did what you said you would, that minor fact has been forgotten."

Pan's eyes boggled. "You mean my family is now in the first class? You're not bull shitting me?! HOLY FU….wait, what did you mean by Guardian??" she asked warily.

"You didn't look at the crest on your sleeve, did you?"

Pan tugged the material on her shoulder into view. The normal first class arrow was there. But beneath it, emblazoned onto the sleek cloth was a different crest, a silver wolf rearing on its hind legs, surrounded by a gold aura. Pan gaped at the King. "I don't get it"

The King snorted. "How did I know you were going to say that? Oh well. That crest on your arm is one of a kind. Only royalty has ever worn one of its form before. That crest separates you from everyone else. It marks you as a royal Guardian, a new section of the army. Specifically, Trunks' Guardian."

"What, why him? He doesn't need a Guardian. He's equally, if not more than, as strong as I am. Why aren't I the Queen's _Guardian_?"

Vegeta rubbed his temples. This girl was really being stupid. "The reason that you are Guardian of Trunks is because you are his. And anyway, there is no one else as strong as you besides your father, uncle, and grandfather, and they are each Guardians of Bulma, Bra and I, respectively. So you are the one best suited to guard my son. Besides, I'm sure that he will be grateful."

Before Pan could yell out that she sure as hell wasn't grateful, and that she doubted Trunks would be. Said Prince's tank opened, and he wearily pulled himself from it. Seeing his father and Pan standing there, he nodded once, before falling to the floor unconscious, his energy completely drained. Well, he would have hit the floor, if Pan hadn't caught him. Ignoring the King's 'I-told-you-so' smirk, she gently lowered the Prince to the ground. Trunks was once more out cold. Without so much as looking at the King, Pan picked him up with one arm under his knees, the other crooked under his shoulders. Trying not to let the blush caused be the touch of his bare skin show, she placed her index and middle finger on her forehead, and phased out of sight and sound, inherently heading for Trunks' room.

Vegeta smiled to himself, and walked off to find Bulma.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pan carefully lay Trunks on the bed, adjusting his head to rest comfortably on the pillow. That done, she knelt beside his bed grasping one of his hands in her left hand, rubbing his forehead with the other. _He looks so innocent when he's sleeping. His face is so calm, so gentle. I wonder why he seems so mean when he's awake and around others…_

Without think, she trailed a finger over his lips, marveling at their softness. She bent over him, and, making sure he was still out of it, kissed his lips tenderly. 

Somewhere, in the depths of unconsciousness, Trunks had realized what was going on. But he didn't mind. Struggling to shake off his stupor, he split his eyes open halfway, and saw Pan's murky face. Trying not to move too quickly, he surreptitiously moved his hand up to cup her face.

Shocked by the touch, Pan broke off the kiss and stared at the Prince, shamed beyond belief that he'd woken up. Blushing beet red, she struggled off the floor, and backed toward the door. Fumbling to open the handle, she tore out of Trunks' chambers. 

But never once, did Trunks' eyes leave her face.

**O.O…go Pan!!! Woot!!! I got one chapter up!! Now I guess I need about 4 more to satisfy you lot for being so slow……ah well, what'd you all think about this one, eh?**

**Lemme**** know.**

**_Silver _**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**SITS AN- woooooooooooooot!!!!ounces around the room* I'm on 76 reviews!! YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST!!!!!!!!!THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!! I realized I haven't thanked you enough, especially for sticking with this story when I take so long to update…well, sometimes^.^;;;;;;eh, who am I kidding, all the time!.!~.^ I'm gonna have ta do some thing about that fact……**

**_DISCLAIMER-  *sits up in the tree no da-ing with Chichiri* aint mine, na no da!!_**

**Chapter Fifteen**

The scrap wandered the halls, trying to rat out where Pan was. She was overjoyed when she saw Pan bolt out of Trunks' room like a rabid dog was biting at her heels. With a squeal, the little girl launched herself at the frantic Saiyan, giggling as she bowled the elder girl over. Chortling happily, the scrap sat on Pan's middle, hauling on Pan's tail like the fuzzy appendage was the Palace bell pull. Needless to say, Pan didn't appreciate the bouncing or yanking very much, and shoved the girl off before what little she still had in her stomach found a way to get out and color the floor brown. Scrabbling to her feet the scrap rocked one her toes, giggling all the while as Pan pulled herself to her feet.

Dusting herself off in disgust, Pan glared down on the little girl. Cleaned up, her hair shone a deep purple, and her eyes gleamed a lively gold. Mouth quirking slightly at the corners, Pan bobbed down next to the girl, only to be maniacally hugged again. With a great effort, Pan got to her feet, and held the girl out at arm's length, studying her intently. Solemnly, the little scrap stared just as gravely back.  Finally, it spoke. 

"Cymri".

"Huh?" Pan stared at the girl, baffled.

"Cymri. It's my name. Daddy said that it means Hope in our language. He said someday when I get older, I'll be the Hope of some one else. But I'm only 8 now, so I think I'm still his Hope."

"Cymri" Pan rolled the word on her tongue, testing its sound. "It's a very pretty name. But when you say 'our language', what exactly do you mean Cymri?"

Cymri resumed her bouncing. "I'm from the Dragon Tribe. Are you gonna take me back? I wanna see my daddy again. Mummy's gonna be mad that I've been gone for so long. When can we go?" she looked up at Pan, golden eyes full of her namesake. 

Her arms growing weary, Pan sighed and put the girl down. Rubbing the crest on her sleeve, she remembered something her father had said once. 

~Flashback~

_'In our star space, there existed three other races. The Mystics, they were called. There were the Phoenixes, the magical and wise race of the Mystics. Countering them were the Gryphons, the warrior race. Then there was the ultimate Mystic, the Dragon Tribe. The Dragons were the ultimate mix of both the __Phoenix__ and Gryphon Tribes, at once magical and warring, wise and fierce. But Freiza wiped out all three Tribes long ago. All reports from the scouts that we sent in the wake of his destruction indicated that there were no survivors…'_

~End FB~

Her heart brimming with sorrow, Pan knelt down and wrapped the small Dragon in a bear hug. "Oh Cymri…"

Confused, the small girl said nothing, and just stood there. Hesitantly, Pan, pulled back enough to gaze directly into the twin golden spheres. Hooking a strand of wayward amethyst hair behind Cymri's ear, Pan did what she thought was best. "Cymri, I can't take you to see your mummy and daddy. Ever. Freiza killed them all a long time ago. He probably took you when he destroyed your race. I'm sorry." Knowing nothing she could say would help now, Pan stood, hugging the scrap of Dragon tight as she began to kick and scream, denying the truth.

Seeing as calming her was going to take a while, and her noise was creating quite the spectacle, Pan busted out the instant transmission technique again, and took Cymri to the only place she could think of to prove her point. Cymri's home-world, Tarakona. And the sight that greeted her eyes shocked her to her very soul.

**Okay, incredibly short chapter, but there will be more…tonight if I can manage it^.^**

**_SILVER_**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**_AN_****-here we go, here we go!! Waah! What the F*** am I doing ~.^;; gah…anywho, this is getting really fun, but I need to think of what I'm going to write, this is getting kinda confusing, 'specially cos I can't think of anything to make happen…..and that made absolutely no sense what so ever….@.@;;;;;;;;**

**_DISCLAIMER-*hugs an SD Chichiri and giggles crazily* DBZ isn't mine…can I have this guy???_**

  
**Chapter Sixteen*woots*!!**

The utter devastation that lay around the two girls smothered Pan's senses like a thick blanket.  Twisted buildings, splintered trees and warped buildings lay in either direction as far as the eye could see. Corpses hung from steel hooks, features unrecognizable, charred flesh falling in great lumps to the ground. The bare trunks of the few trees clawed at the sky like cramped witch hands, seeking to rip the dust shrouded sun from the sky. Cymri took a staggering step away from an oblivious Pan, heading to one of the homes that still bore some semblance of its previous shape, sinking to her knees beside it, face wrought in terrible pain. 

Pan stared out over the blackened countryside. Not a single shred of green vegetation was left, no color even on the buildings to shed a small drop of cheer. _ It's so hard to believe this happened over five years ago. Not one of these bodies has decayed since the life was taken from it. Cymri must have only been three when she was taken by Freiza. Kami, that bastard. To decimate an entire race and then take the soul, three year old survivor of that race as his play thing…how could one being be so evil. I thought Torrick was bad, what he did pales in comparison with this. God…Cymri!_

Pan frantically spun around, eyes searching for her small charge. The small, hunched shape of the Dragon-child was almost indiscernible amidst the wreckage that lay around her. Pan quietly crouched behind the girl, tentatively placing a hand on the girl's shaking back. With a grating sob, Cymri threw herself into Pan's arms, clutching at Pan's bodysuit. Looking down onto her anguished face, Pan felt a huge serge of emotion. Burning rage at Freiza for all the hurt he had caused. Pain, a gut-wrenching empathy for Cymri's plight. But the most overbearing of those was the instinct to protect this small life in her arms. 

Gathering the huddled form to her, Pan took them both back to Vegeta-sei, away from the horrifying tomb. Arriving in her room, Pan tucked Cymri into her bed, peeling back the tear-drenched hair that was stuck to her face affectionately. Cymri stirred, and opened dull burnished eyes. Pan sucked in her breath, the spirit in Cymri's eyes was broken, the light that had once been there snuffed out. Hands shaking, Pan patted the small girl's shoulder. "Go to sleep scrap, I'll be here when you wake up."

Cymri bobbed her head once, and then was out like a light. Pan ran her hands through her hair, attempting to still the quaking that had overtaken them. She strode out the door, and shutting it softly behind her, went off in search of her grandfather.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Goku was sitting with Vegeta, talking about the state of affairs of Vegeta-sei's relations with Freiza when his granddaughter entered the chamber. Quizzically, both he and Vegeta got to their feet, Goku reaching out a hand to Pan. Drawing in a shuddering breath, Pan poured out what she had learnt to the two men.

When she had finished, Vegeta sat down with a thump. "A member of the Dragon Tribe? How is this possible?" he muttered hoarsely. "They were eliminated years ago. I saw the destruction with my own eyes."

Goku, who had been standing behind his King, spoke up. "When Pan brought her here, I noticed something about her, something I'm fairly sure no one else did. Around her upper arm, there was a tattoo, from what I could make of it, a dragon. Based on what I know of that specific Tribe, only the most powerful of Dragons were marked in that manner. This girl, Cymri, is indeed one of those. When you first saw her Pan, could you feel her ki?" at Pan's shake of the head, he continued. "Thought so. The Dragon's had this innate ability to completely flatten their ki, making it completely unreadable to any. The flatter their ki line, the more powerful their ki. Freiza must have taken her because of this. A three year old could have been easily manipulated, especially a girl. All he would have had to do was beat her, beat her enough to break her spirit."

"He didn't manage it" Pan whispered. "When she came back here, she was still as full of life as any 8 year old. What broke her spirit was the sight of her planet's annihilation. I took her there, I was trying to get her to understand what had happened." She hung her head, cradling it with her hands. "Now all I've accomplished is to break her heart. If I'd known, I…." Pan cut herself of, the tears streaming down her face. Goku put a rough arm around her, steadying her once more shaking frame. Vegeta sighed. 

"Girl, you did no less than what I would have done. What we need to do now is find out what this girl can do." He looked pointedly at Pan. "As of now, she is your charge, your responsibility. You must revive her spirit, bring back her heart." 

Pan nodded. It was the very least she could do. She had brought the girl to Vegeta-sei. She had shown the girl the destruction of her planet. She would bring back the girl's happiness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Trunks awoke to the sound of some one singing. Rolling himself out of bed, he shrugged on a shirt and pair of gi pants and proceeded to track down the source of the melody. He didn't have to go very far. Seated out on the balcony that wrapped the Palace, Pan was singing softly to herself.

_I've followed this far in search of_

_That glimmering light_

_Clasped in the hands of a child,_

_Wandering the brink of time._

_I have continued searching for you,_

_Though I know not your name,_

_Because I wanted to share_

_This feeling with you._

_Time envelops both love and pain,_

_Until they fade away._

_But I still remember them_

_And always will._

_Though I cannot remember when,_

_A whisper began echoing_

_Deep within my heart,_

_Fainter than drops of evening dew._

_May this prayer I spin_

_Weave through the darkness of the frozen stars_

_And reach the skies above you, so far away. _

Trunks gave a low whistle. Startled, Pan spun around, face flushing when she saw who it was.

"That was beautiful. Could you sing another song for me?" Trunks eyes bored into Pan, pleading. Flustered she backed away. Trunks followed. 

"I, uh,…I…umm…ehe…..uh, sorry, no" Pan turned, and would have fled, had it not been for Trunks hand latching onto hers. Distressed, Pan tried to wrench free, but the Prince's grip was firm. Locking eyes with him, she froze. Lightly, Trunks drew her back to stand before him.

"Would you please sing for me, Guardian?" his eyes searched hers.

"No". Flat out refusal wasn't usually Pan's style, but her mind was so scrambled she couldn't think straight. His hand was burning.

"No? Why?"

"I can't sing well in front of people, I get far to flustered and I freeze up. Just like I'm doing now. So will you please let go of me?"

"No" it was the Prince's turn to refuse. "You are in no position to give the orders, Guardian, only to take them. Now answer me this, why did you kiss me?"

The question was so unexpected that Pan nearly fell over. Righting herself, she nervously brushed a lock of hair behind her ears. 

_I called you up without any advance notice 'cause the weather was nice_

_You stood me up, who do you think you are?!_

_I know you chased after me, I deserve more than that!_

"What kiss?" Pan was stalling, hoping fervently for a distraction.

"While I was asleep, you came into my room and kissed me. Why?"

_*JUST LOVE! God, I hate him!_

_I'm mean to you, only 'cause I have a crush on you_

_JUST LOVE! 'Cause I'm very attracted to you_

_I always say impossible things to you_

_I guess, I sorry......_

_...JUST LOVE..._

"You are mistaken my Prince. All I did was carry you back to your bed after you fell from the regen tank. I never kissed you."

"Don't play me for a fool girl. I know what I felt, and I know what I saw. Why did you do it?"

_Today I ran from your arms as you were taking me to dinner_

_Starving I went home to wait for a souvenir_

_How could I, be so naive, defy you? Now it hurts to meet your gaze._

"Maybe you were dreaming my Prince. I am your Guardian, no more, no less. If I must repeat myself, then so be it. All I did was take you back to your chambers". Pan was becoming more and more flustered. 

Trunks wasn't buying it. "Look, Pan, just answer me damnit! One way or another, just hurry up before I lose what small amount of patience I have left!"

_JUST LOVE! Because only a little of_

_The brightness remains in my eyes, I'll never forgive you!_

_JUST LOVE! Because what I keep in my heart_

_Should not taste so bitter should it?_

_...JUST LOVE..._

"You want the answer? Fine I'll give you an answer" Pan had lost it, both control of her mouth and control of her mind. She was running on heart now. "Here's your answer- I love you! I LOVE YOU!!"

_*JUST LOVE! God, I hate him!_

_I'm mean to you, only 'cause I have a crush on you_

_JUST LOVE! 'Cause I'm very attracted to you_

_I always say impossible things to you_

_I guess, I sorry......_

_...JUST LOVE..._

Pan clapped her hands over her mouth. Trunks stared, at an uncharacteristic loss for words.

_I guess, I sorry......_

_...JUST LOVE..._

_'Oh FUCK!'_

**wee**** hee!!!! What's gonna happen now??? What evilness will I think up next? For those of you who are curious, the two songs I used  were 'Chrono Cross-Radical Dreamers-The Jewel That Cannot Be Stolen', and 'It's Just Love from Gundam Wing' go to  =^.^= well, later guys…BTW, does anyone ever read these author's notes??**

**_SILVER_**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**_AN- *grins like the maniac that she is* well now, this chapter should prove interesting. And I have no idea when I'll get to post this on the net either (it's the 2nd of Feb) 'cos my comp's acting up. Not the greatest thing to happen, but I'll deal. I have in the past and I will now. Some one hit me, I'm rambling on about my computer…I should save the rambles for the story, not the author's note, then maybe the chapter's would be a decent length for once…ugh…..*smiles hugely wide* THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND LOVELY COMMENTS!!! *pulls out her magical Mystical bag O' Stuff and hands out cookies and chocolate bars* chocolate and sugar, what more could you possibly want^.^…I'm resorting to bribery, I have no idea how some of you will take this…..*ducks and waits for the rocks* ooooooooh boy…_**

**_DISCLAIMER-*plays ring around the rosie with Chichiri* *falls on her butt* oww…..go 'way, it isn't  mine…..*pokes out her tongue* ya pack of meanies…but you __could give it to me for Xmas…no?.*blubbers*……_**

**Chapter Seventeen**

The horrendous thundering on her door startled Pan out of her dream…nightmare…thing. She bolted ram-rod straight up in her bed, looked at the clock, and then reburied her head under a pillow with a groan. When the pounding grew more insistent, and shouts started to accompany it, she willed some energy into her legs, and lugged herself to the door. Nearly tearing the thing off its hinges when she ripped it open, the guard who'd been hammering on it promptly fell on top of her. Growling a curse, she shoved the guard roughly off of herself, and got to her feet, still only half awake. Pan looked up from under hooded eyes at the guard who was stammering apologies and reddening with every past second.

"I sure as hell hope that you've got a good reason for waking me up at this ungodly hour" Pan rumbled, brushing pieces of lint off her pajama legs. She personally considered any hour before 6 sleep time, and according to her watch, it was five thirty…and any one who woke her up at such an hour had to have a bloody good excuse, or they could kiss consciousness goodbye for about an hour.

The guard gulped nervously, and then regained control of his vocal cords.  "Ah, yes, the Prince told me to wake you up, and to ask you, in his words, to 'get your fat ass outside on the balcony and ready to go' before six o'clock. I'm dreadfully sorry for waking you this early Guardian, but he said that you had school, and he for once did not want to be late. He said that at least with half an hour, you could grab a bite to eat from the fridge in your room."  

His message delivered, the flummoxed guard ran hell bent for leather out of Pan's room. With good reason too, for when he'd mentioned Trunks, she'd started inching closer and closer to him, eying his neck, like she was measuring how much force it would take to snap it in two. The guard gone, Pan slammed her door closed, and stalked over to the bathroom that branched off her quarters. She turned the cold tap on full and cupped her hands under it. The cold slap of freezing ice water soon brought Pan to her senses. She braced herself on the basin with both arms, and stared at her reflection, trying to figure out what had just happened in her mind.

_'That dream…why the hell did I just dream that I told Trunks that I loved him? Kami above, who's messing with my mind?! _A tinkling laugh sounded in her ears, and Pan smiled wryly. _Shoulda__ known, shouldn't I, eh mum? But I'm not gonna do it…at least, not yet…_

Pan thrust herself from the basin and meandered over to her closet. When she opened it, the array of clothes that filled it blew her away. Wanting to make sure that she had any kind of style that she could possibly want, the Queen had sent her personal servants on an all out shopping spree, both here and on earth. Needless to say, Pan's closet had ended up containing every single fashion imaginable, both on Earth, and on Vegeta-sei.

Pan tapped a finger on her lips as she perused the extravagant contents of her closet, unsure of what to wear. Hell, there was enough clothing in there for her to take a decade finding something. But she wanted attention. Of all the things that she wanted from her choice of clothing for today, attention was at the top of the list.  An eye popping, ball grasping, tail twisting of an outfit. Then the perfect attire slammed itself into her vision. Pan grinned feraly, then yanked the clothing out and pulled it on. 

Smoothing the garments out, she looked at her reflection in the floor length mirror and smirked to herself. The scarlet mini, scrap that, _micro skirt that she'd picked hung dangerously low on her hips, revealing her flat stomach, and then finished not even six inches above her knees, showing off a helluva lot of tanned leg. Slits ripped up both sides to finish just below the tops of her thighs. _

The matching carmine top was sleeveless, the spaghetti thin straps twisting up around her neck, the neckline itself taking a daring plunge down the middle of her breasts, what would definitely be a scandal if her father ever caught her wearing this. Silver flames licked at the bottom of both skirt and top, enshrouding the Guardian symbol that was stitched in an inch high figure on the hem of the skirt. The entire ensemble was as tight as possible, ensuring Pan could still fly, of fight for that matter, without risking an unwanted spectacle. She'd be causing one anyway, but there were some things that were just wrong. The straps of the sandals that finished the whole thing off twisted up her calves like red snakes.

Pan grabbed a platinum silver watch off her dresser, and wrapped the thing around her left wrist. After hesitating a moment, she pulled out a pendant, and let the chain slide through her fingers as she studied the tiny ornament on the end of it. Crafted no bigger than her thumb nail, the miniscule fern gleamed blue as Pan moved over to rest in front of her twin in the mirror. She threw her hair to one side and clasped the trinket around her neck. She fingered it for a moment, a soft smile gracing her lips. It was the one thing of her mother's that Torrick had not destroyed. She had found it buried amongst the rubble of her home. It was amazing that something so seemingly fragile could've stood so much.

That done, Pan glanced at her watch, then ran for the fridge when she realized that she only had  five minutes left. Food flew left and right as Pan shoved down massed of food, managing somehow to not get any on her clothing. Four minutes later, she was out on the balcony, wiping a last crumb of bread off her face. Someone snorted behind her, and Pan whirled around to face whoever it was…and groaned.

"Hey ya slut, still sleeping with the night watch?" It seemed that Bra was in a joking mood.

"Hey bitch, still got that stick stuck up your ass?" Bra and Pan eyed one another warily.

Bra's lips twitched.

The corners of Pan's eyes crinkled.

And the two of them burst out laughing, leaning on one another for support.  By the time Trunks emerged from his rooms, the two of them had calmed down and were leaning on the balcony railing, chatting amicably. Trunks raised an eyebrow. __

_I have never seen either one of those females so comfortable in another's company. Wonder when the two of them got to be such good friends? Feh, who cares, it just makes things easier…in more ways than one…_

He cleared his throat, and Bra looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, brother dear, how nice of you to finally grace us with you presence, fifteen minutes _after_ you wanted us out here. It's lucky that Pan was here, otherwise I would have been dreadfully bored".

Pan covered a chuckle, and looked Trunks, who'd set about grinding his teeth. She giggled outright at that, and slinked over to him. She laid a hand on his arm, and smiled up at him, pressing her body against his arm. "Calm down, Trunks. I've only known her for fifteen minutes really, and even I know that she can do worse than that."

Trunks stared down at her, taking in her outfit fully for the first time. His entire body prickled, and his scowl deepened. Jerking his arm out of her grasp, with a rather noticeable reluctance, he strode over to the edge of the gallery and took off. He hung in the air for a few moments, looking down at the two girls, who in turn smiled tauntingly up at him. "Are you going to stand there all day, or shall we go?" That said, he powered up and flew off, rapidly turning into a blazing speck on the horizon.

Bra bowed to Pan. "Nicely done, very nicely done. I have never seen him do anything like that. Usually when a girl does something like what you just did, he'd take full advantage of it. He likes you." Bra took off to follow her brother. She twisted in the air and hovered back to the sputtering Pan. "By the way, nice outfit." And with a flick of her aqua tail, and a cunning wink, she shot off after her brother.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pan was still fuming over Bra's last comment when they reached the school grounds. Trunks touched down in front of the doors first, disappearing in the melee of students that surrounded it. Bra and Pan landed next, and immediately heads turned to gawk at Pan. Unused to the scrutiny, Pan shifted her weight form one foot to the other, becoming more freaked each passing second. Something moved up to stand at her right shoulder, and Pan was surprised to find Bra there. Bra glared out at the thong, distaste etched on her features. 

"What're you staring at you imbeciles?!?" she shrieked. "She isn't some sideshow, so just quit gawping and fuck off! Now!! MOVE IT!!!" People tripped over one another as they hurried to get away from the fuming Princess. The fate of the last first class was still fresh in their minds, and they did not want to face Bra's anger.

Bra humphed, and turned to Pan, who was ogling at Bra, a bewildered expression on her face. Bra blinked, then smacked Pan upside the head.

"What, you think I was going to leave you here by yourself? I may be a year younger than you, and to all outward eyes a total bitch, but it doesn't mean that I don't know when to let well alone. You earned my respect, before, and I'm finding your company so much fun anyway. So c'mon, we better get going." Pausing as she dragged Pan into the building, she turned. "And bedsides, your uncle is bloody hot!"

Pan laughed outright at that, and followed Bra into the building.

All Pan's classes that day turned out to be rather fun. Bra was in all of them, so the two had an absolute ball. Pan was amazed to find, that for all her nonchalant pretenses, Bra was actually a remarkably good student. Aside from the fact that she disrupted half her classes so much that the teachers nearly had nervous breakdowns, she was quick and bright.

After school had ended, Pan lent against her locker, waiting for Bra, who'd been detained by their math teacher. A fist slammed into the metal next to her head, and she looked up into Iux's rage filled eyes.

"You precocious bitch" he snarled. "What the fuck are you doing up at the Palace. Know your place, and get back to the shit heap where you belong."

Pan smiled, and then straightened to her full height. Calmly, she brushed off her skirt, and side-stepped Iux. He snarled and grabbed her upper arm and banged her back up against her locker. "You move when I say third class"

Pan smiled, albeit more grimly, and grabbed Iux's hand. Not moving it from where it was clenched around her bicep, she slowly started to crush it, and at the same time, flexed her bicep. The twin forces crushed the bones in Iux's hand, and the arrogant first howled in agony. "Did you not happen to notice the crest on my skirt? I am now a first class you shithead, and a royal Guardian to boot." She gave on final hard squeeze on Iux's hand and let his crushed limb go.

 He fell into a quivering heap, clutching his hand. Pan flicked her hair back, and was about to walk away, when Iux lunged to his feet, and with a roar, threw a wild punch at her head. Pan sighed, then powered up, ascending to Super Saiyan in the blink of an eye. The small crowd that'd gathered around the two of them, gasped, and as one moved back, startled beyond belief. Pan phased from sight; Iux stumbled, cursing as his fist passed through where her head had just been. A glowing, gold mass appeared behind Iux, and Pan sent Iux flying; the crowd split like the Red Sea and Iux crashed into the wall. Still glowing, Pan stalked up to where Iux was crumpled, and wadded a fist in his shirt, yanking him to his feet. Pressing her face close to his, she whispered "Next time, remember that I'm bigger and stronger than you."

She dumped him on the floor, then spun on her heel and still burning Super Saiyan, strode through the crowd. She ignored the awed whispers as she passed, and paced out the door. Only when she was airborne, and on her way back to the Palace, did she drop out of Super.

A shadow fell over Iux as he lay on the ground, spitting out broken teeth and blood. Flinching as his muscles cramped, Iux looked up to see the Prince staring down at him, an unreadable expression on his face. Iux reached out a trembling hand, which fell back limp when Trunks did not help him up. His face stony, Trunks spoke quietly.

"The next time that you mess with my Guardian, I will personally see that you do not walk away from it. Remember this Iux, you are not my friend, nor have you ever acted like one." With that, Trunks walked away, leaving Iux to shiver under the derisive stares of his year mates.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back at the Palace, Pan was interrupted from her frustrated pacing by a knock on her door. Upon opening it, she was faced with the same, shaking hall guard as before. He held up a small envelope for her, and when she snatched it from his fingertips, fled, slamming her room's oak doors behind him. Shrugging at the guard's behavior, Pan ripped the top off the envelope, and read the contents of the gold trimmed card within.

"FUCK!!" Pan threw the ball invitation onto the bed and punched the wall in frustration. The King and Queen were throwing a ball in the Palace, to be held that very night. A ball?!

_Kami, I hate those things!! Why can't the King just round up the strongest guards in the Palace and let me beat them to a bloody pulp instead of having to go t o one of those cursed affairs. Damnit, and I have to go because I'm Trunks' Guardian. Crap… why couldn't I have just left him with Freiza and gone to Earth? It would have been a hell of a lot simpler than this…_

A chunk of plaster fell from the fracture on the wall that Pan'd created. She grumbled to herself and was about to try and fix it when Bra barged in, flinging the doors open in careless abandon. She grabbed Pan's hand and marched out of her room and down the hall to her bedroom, and slammed the doors shut. The gleam in Bra's eyes had Pan cowering back a few steps. Bra gave her a measuring glance, then threw open the doors to her own closet.

The sheer magnitude of it had Pan hunkering down against the wall, eyes as wide as plates as she gazed in on the finery that filled Bra's closet. Glancing around, she noticed that it wasn't the only closet in her room, three more doors led off into other wardrobes that were filled to the brim. Directing her gaze back to the closet, she found that Bra had disappeared into the forest of gowns, only to re-emerge with something in her hand. Hiking back over to Pan, she unraveled the garment in her hands. Pan's eyes grew even wider, and she reached out a hand to touch the shimmering fabric. Bra smiled, and thrust the dress at Pan.

"Here, you take it. Mum told me to get you ready for tonight, and I think that this will suit you down to the T. Go, put it on, and come back to me when you're ready, we have a lot to do."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**_AN-_****honestly, thank you sooooooooooooooooo much for the reviews!!!=^.^= and congrats to DIEDRA who got the 100th review*pulls out her magical mystical bag of stuff* take your pick^.^  , and just for general information, in this fic, _Trunks has long hair_, m'kay, like when he came out of the hyperbolic time chamber. Or whatever else it's called.  And Christin, if you've already got an author's name, login, then go to create story and work from there, it's pretty straight forward.  If you've got any qsns, just email, okay??^.^okay then boys and girls, on with the madness….err, ah …I mean, fic!!**

**_DISCLAIMER-_****have you not got it by now?? It isn't mine!!!!!!**

**Chapter Eighteen (everybody say W00t*)**

Pan couldn't believe what she was wearing. Bra had outfitted her with the dress and shoes, then mucked around putting on her make up and fixing her hair. Pan still couldn't believe what she was wearing. Her father was going to have a fit when he saw her. But, against all her inner 'common sense', Pan loved the way she looked.

The dress that Bra had given her was an amazing shade of violet, just a little darker than Trunks' hair. It was sleeveless, made out of a floating, diaphanous material that threatened to tear at the least pressure, but was incredibly hard to tear-Pan'd found that out when she'd put it on, not trusting the material, she attempted to rip it down the middle, only to give up because not even a single thread of the fabric would rip. The dress pulled in tight, just bellow her breasts, before falling in ripples of cloth that varied in length, the longest touching the tip of her heels. For all the material that was drifting around her legs, Pan felt rather naked, as each skein of material ended just below her hips, two slits at the side tore right up to the top of her hips, making the entire gown border on shockingly indecent. The shoes that Bra had picked out for her were a pair of sharp heeled sandals, the straps of which twisted up her calves to tie just below her knees.

Somehow, and Pan had no clue how she'd done it, Bra had curled all of Pan's hair, then pulled nearly all of it into one glistening pony tail high on the back of her head, leaving random curls to float around her face and neck. Pan felt, feminine, delicate, and dangerously sexy. And hell, did she ever love it.

Bra stole a glance at her charge for the evening. She was pleased with the way Pan looked, and by the way she was moving it, Pan was loving it too. The effort that Bra had put into Pan was not all just because her mother had asked her to. She was determined to hook up her brother and Pan, and if nothing happened tonight, then she was damned sure nothing ever would. For all his gruff exterior, Bra could see he held something special for the Guardian in his heart. He just needed a little help in acting on it.

The pair of female Saiyans reached the doors that lead to the ball room. Pan's tail tightened around her leg. Bra patted her reassuringly on the shoulder.

"You've faced tougher things than this. If it all gets to be too much, there's a door out the side that leads into the gardens. Just relax, and you'll have fun." Bra winked. "There are plenty of cute single guys at this party too, not just my brother."

Without giving Pan a second to reply, she pulled open one of the huge doors, and shooed Pan into the room. Pan barely heard the doorman announce their names; she was too busy looking around the room in awe. There were at least 500 Saiyans there, all wearing a mixture of earth clothes, or Saiyan styles. She felt a ki spike, and someone's gaze fall heavily on her. Twisting, she saw her father shoving his way through the crowd, scowling up at her. Following the way he'd come, Pan locked eyes with Trunks. Startled at what she saw, she fell back a step. He…looked…possessive. Amazed. Shocked. 

**_And totally in love._**

****

Pan blanched, then hurried down the steps, and tried to force her way through the crowd, heading in the direction of the door Bra had pointed out to her when they'd entered the room. She wasn't so lucky. Before she could get there, her father had caught up with her. 

"What the hell are you wearing young woman?!" Pan was a bit a taken back by his out burst, but recovered quickly with one of her own.

"It's called a dress father! You know, the things that young women like myself are supposed to wear?!" The people around her drew back a bit. "I'm not a child any more dad! You can't keep me bundled up and hidden from the world forever! I can take care of myself; I thought you would have seen that by now! I'm not a child, _and I will **not be treated like one!!"**_

With that, she shoved past the remaining people in her way, and slammed through the doors.

Gohan stood in shock, looking after his baby daughter in bewilderment. She'd never spoken like that in her life. Granted, she'd been angry with him before, but she'd never blown up like that. Never. He felt some one push past him and was startled to see some one heading for the garden. Gohan made to stop them, but his efforts were halted by a hand on his shoulder. Startled, he looked up to find his father staring down at him, Goten standing just behind him, one arm around a worried Bra's waist.

"Just leave them son. If I'm not mistaken, those two have some things to work out." Here he frowned. "As do we, come."

~w00t~

Pan sat on a bench opposite one of the many fountains in the Palace, watching the gleaming drop shoot up into the sky, then come falling down to land in the pool in sparkling  gems of liquid. So absorbed in her own thoughts was she, that she didn't notice the presence of another behind her. She didn't even notice the person settle on the bench beside her. So she was astonished when they spoke.

"What are you doing out here?"

Pan bristled. "Why should I have to tell you?" She turned back to the fountain, a scowl threatening to emerge.

"Because I'm worried" came the simple reply.

Pan snorted. "You? Worried about me? That's rich. Kami, why is everyone so worried about me, for whatever reason? Don't you lot know that I don't need to be worried over?"

"We know. The reason that we worry for you is because…" here the person paused.

Pan raised an eyebrow. "Because…?"

The person next to her fidgeted. Then, they sat up straight and looked her in dead in the eye. Pan's breath hitched in her throat, and she put one hand back, striving to lean away. The person just leaned closer. She stood, and would have left, had not the person stood also, and shot out their hand, trapping her against their chest. Bright sapphire eyes bored into her ebony ones, and a skein of purple hair broke free of its bindings to tickle her cheek.

"I worry," Trunks began, leaning down till his lips were mere millimeters from Pan's, and whispered in a husky voice, "Because I love you" and without waiting for Pan to reply, he closed the gap between their lips. Pan's eyes went wide for a second, before she closed them, and melted into his kiss. Trunks' lips were impossibly soft against hers, his teeth nipping her lower lip. When she gasped in pleasure, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and proceeded to drive her wild, teasing her own tongue, massaging it before dipping away. When the two of them finally broke apart, a single tear slipped down Pan's cheek. 

"I'm dreaming again." she choked out, screwing up her eyes. "This is all a dream and I'll wake up and I'll be in my room. Alone. Why do I always have you in my dreams? Why can't I stop thinking of you? This isn't fair."

Trunks reached out and wiped the tear from her face. Gently, he kissed each of her eyes. "I'm real, and this isn't a dream. You really are standing here talking to me."

Pan opened her eyes and he smiled. "You really love me?" she whispered.

"How could I not? Just look how beautiful you are tonight? You're amazing. I do love you, why do you think I took the blast for you?" He touched his forehead to hers "And this isn't a dream, if it was, could you feel this?" Trunks kissed her again, pouring as much feeling as he could into it.  Pan broke away and stared up at him.

"You wont leave me will you? My mum said she loved me…and she left. Don't do that to me, please?" 

something in Trunks' heart twisted, and he swept Pan into a bone crushing hug. He nuzzled her hair, breathing in her scent. "Panny, I won't leave you, not now, not ever. I'll always be there for you."

reaching a decision, he pulled back her hair and bit down on the curve of her neck, precisely where her neck and shoulders joined. Pan's pained gasp was cut off as images flashed before her eyes. Images from Trunks youth, from his beginning till now, Pan saw all of it in the amount of time it took for her to draw three ragged breaths. Trunks watched her, anxiety growing in his chest when she didn't say anything. Finally, it got the better of him and he reached out a hand.

"Panny…"

But before he could touch her, something smashed into him from behind, and erupted out his chest. Blood flew everywhere, staining Pan's gown, smattering across her face as Trunks' chest was ripped open. Blood trickled from Trunks' lips, and he reached out his hand again, before he slumped on the ground, lifeless.

Pan glared up into the sky, seeing and sensing for the first time what she had missed before.

A name fell from her lips in an animalistic snarl. 

**_"Torrick…"_******

**AN-did you really think that I'd leave him dead?? You did?? Ano…well….he's back, and he's worse than ever. Don't kill me for this…..eep…**

**Silver **


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**AN-waaaah*runs far, far away from Raven* noooo, don't kill me please!!at least not until I get this chapter out…and then you can kill me….cos I know a lot of you are going to….oops…..**

**DISCLAIMER- *sighs* from what I've done in this fic, I sure as hell don't own it now…….*curls up in a ball in a pathetic attempt to hide from Raven***

**Chapter 19**

Torrick sneered down at her, his leer widening. His arm remained outstretched, but switched targets, the deadly ball of ki that had been growing there not meant for her. Pan realized his target a spilt second too late. The deadly ball of ki incinerated the ball room, burning everything inside it. Pan grew rigid as she felt each familiar ki wink out of existence. All, but one.

Frantically, Pan raced over to the smoldering ruins, scrabbling at the spot where her senses buried, not caring that her palms were smoking. When she finally uncovered him, the damage that had been done to his body made her gag. Tears ran down her face, even as Goku weakly reached up to chuck her under the chin.

"It had to happen some time Panny. We knew that Freiza was a threat, yet we let our guard down. So we paid for it." He hacked up some blood, gathering his strength for what he had to say next. "Panny, don't bother going after the Dragonballs, everyone on this planet has already been wished back once…and you can only be wished back…once…love you…always will…"

Goku's breathing slowed, and his eyes drooped shut. Within minutes, the strongest Saiyan had died, leaving a grief stricken girl cradling his body. The sound of Torrick's mocking laughter was the thing that finally got Pan to move.

"They were all so weak! Pity, I would've enjoyed a good fight after I finish with you. Too bad, but you wont be sorry for long, I'll send you to them now"

He swung up his arm again, and unleashed a fatal ball of ki, sending it racing towards her. Before it hit her, Pan let out one, final anguished scream of hate. 

~@.@~

Ten year old Pan shot up in her sleeping bag with a scream. Her aura blazed white around her and effectively shredded the bag of feathers around her. Next to her, a sixteen year old Trunks bolted upright, and promptly sneezed, feathers settling into his lavender hair and tickling his nose.

Pan curled up into a ball, one hand clenching her shoulder, the other clenched at her heart. She rocked back and forward, eyes wide a blank. Seeing the sate she was in, Trunks did the only thing he could think of, and seized her in a bone crushing hug, pressing her tiny, trembling body to his own. Rocking back and forwards, he stroked her back gently, murmuring nonsense into her ear.

Pan was muttering something under her breath, chanting it over and over like a life-line mantra.

"Panny?" Trunks pressed his head closer to hers, struggling to hear what she was saying. When he did, his features sobered, and a worried frown creased his forehead. Under her breath, Pan was muttering something residual from her nightmare, the one thing she feared from it the most.

"Don't leave me alone. Don't leave me alone. Don't leave me alone…"

**AN-uuuhhh, okay, don't kill me……you need me if there's ever going to be a sequel…which based on your reviews, I might just write. So, there you have it.**

**The End.**


	20. Much Needed Author Rantnot really but st...

** I have been noticing a few of my more faithful reviewers haven't reviewed!!!! Guys, _WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?! _The chapter's been out for about a week at least, and I haven't seen hide nor hair of you…*sniffs* I'm hurt……naaahhh.**

**Okay, for all of you who have reviewed and said that you wanted a sequel, I have news….nearly misspelled that………**

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!!!!!**

**…I just don't really know _when. _ Be a year, but I do have an Inuyasha that I'm working on at the moment, and I'm not too sure if I can handle two at a time. But I will give you guys a sequel, you can be bloody sure about that. Just bear with me and we'll see how it goes. If you're persistent enough, I might get the first chapter of it out by the end of the month…if you nag at me enough.**

**Also, ideas, opinions, and suggestions for it will be most welcome. Even complaints about what you didn't like in WYDD! Are welcome…just try to make them constructive, okay?? Well, should I bring Torrick in? Recreate Freiza? Make up a totally new and random villain?**

**I await your thoughts with baited breath.**

**Yours truly, **

**_Silver Dragoness._**


	21. Guess what?

Sequel's up. And since FF.Net considered my other little entry to be far too short, I'll have to rant a while…which shouldn't be too hard. Well, considering the amount of ranting that my friends have to put up, this shouldn't be hard…technically. See, I'm already running out of steam...in a way. To all of you who faithfully reviewed the pre-quel to this new story, thank you so so so so so so so much. It really did mean a lot, even if it didn't seem so. Hmmm, computer class is weird, and yeah, I'm there at the moment. Sad, isn't it? Any how, lets see if Fanfic.Net will take this as a short story/poem NOW.

****

**_New Story=_**

****

**_Pine and Allium._**

****

**_Silver _**


End file.
